My Penguin
by jayseeo
Summary: Haley James is 21, touring, and in love with a certain Pittsburgh Penguin- Sidney Crosby. With Clay as his sports agent, they attend a sports/charity banquet where they meet Nathan Scott. What happens when Haley is torn between? Completely AU.
1. Oh, it is love

**Chapter One**

"Say hello to Haley James!"

Haley heard her cue and smiled as she began to walk out onto the hardwood floor. She waved at all the cheering and applause from the crowd and made her way over to Ellen.

Haley giggled a little and swept her bangs with her hand, "Wow!"

"A lot of lovin'?!" Ellen smirked, holding out her arms for a hug.

"This is crazy!" Haley grinned, hugging the host and then pulling back, gazing out at the audience who continued to cheer, "Insane!"

"Have a seat!" Ellen grinned, motioning to the red velvet chair and waiting for Haley to sit before she did.

The applause died down and Haley ran a hand through her short brown hair. Ellen glanced down to the cards on the side table and placed her hands on her thighs, "Wow."

Haley continued to grin as she looked out to the audience, seeing her fiancé's jersey on several people, "Thank you, guys! That's amazing!"

The crowd started again and then quieted down after a moment; Ellen took that time to greet her guest and start the interview, "So how have you been? I don't think I've seen you since… when? The super-bowl when you sang the anthem?"

Haley grinned and nodded, "Yeah, long time! I've been good! How about you?"

"Good, thank you!" Ellen grinned back; she glanced to the table and looked at the CD case, "When you sang the anthem, I was amazed! You're so little and out comes this big huge voice!"

Haley ran a hand through her hair and twisted her green patent pump-clad foot around, "It was amazing!" She clasped her hands together and raised her shoulders, letting them fall, "It was seriously a dream come true singing the anthem-"

"It was so unique-" Haley mumbled a thanks while Ellen continued, "I've never heard someone sing it with just an acoustic guitar, you know? It was amazing and so simple and elegant!"

"Thanks!" The brunette glowed, "I always wanted to do that; I thought it would've been really nice, you know?"

"It was!" The older one nodded, "And you have your CD out now right?"

"Yeah, it came out today!" She nodded, glancing at the crowd and smiling, turning back to the host, "It was a lot of work, but I'm really happy with the outcome."

"You should be! It's amazing! I was listening to it backstage."

Haley blushed, looking away for a moment, "Thank you that means so much!"

"And you're going to be singing for us later on in the show, right?" Haley nodded and smiled at the once again, cheering crowd. "What song will you be singing?"

"Crazy girls," She nodded, knowing where this conversation was going.

Ellen began to smirk softly, her eyes lighting up, "That's a beautiful song; I was listening to it during rehearsals!"

"Thank you."

"It's on your CD right?" Haley nodded, running her tongue along the back of her front teeth; a nervous habit she had picked up in high school, "Want to tell us what it's about?"

"It's about loving and missing someone so much it makes you turn into a crazy girl," She grinned and shrugged looking at the crowd, "I think every girl feels that way, once in their life."

The crowd cheered again and Haley turned back to face Ellen, who was smiling at her, "And who was this song inspired by?"

Haley laughed, running a hand through her hair, "My boyfriend."

"And who's your boyfriend, Haley James?" Ellen pushed, dare written all over her face.

"Sidney Crosby," The crowd erupted into applause and hoots.

A blush crawled up on Haley's cheeks and she playfully glared at Ellen, who just grinned and patted Haley's leg, "I know, I just wanted you to say it!"

Haley bit her lip, trying to hide the grin while running a hand over her face. Ellen glanced out at the crowd who had quieted down and was now waiting for more information, "He's a nice boy; I met him backstage-"

"Oh yeah, you did! He's off for a couple weeks, so he's just tagging along with me."

"Well," Ellen started, turning to the camera, "We have to take a short break, but when we come back, we'll be talking more with Haley James about her relationship with the wonderful Sidney Crosby!" She glanced over to Haley who was still red and then turned back to the camera, "And we're going to play 'know your lyrics?' with Ms. James! So stay tuned!"

The crowd clapped and cheered as the camera's turned off and they went to a commercial break.

"You're a brat!" Haley grinned, swatting Ellen's leg.

"Oh come on," Ellen laughed, leaning forward to talk, "Everybody knows, besides you guys are a cute couple!"

"Thank you," Haley grinned.

"And we're back on in three, two…" The light came back on and Ellen turned to the camera.

"Hi hello! Welcome back! We're here with Haley James," The crowd clapped and Ellen continued, "Thanks again for joining us, Haley."

"Oh no problem, thanks for having me."

"Anytime!" Ellen smiled and patted Haley's leg again, "So, continuing on with our conversation before the commercial break… How's Sidney?"

"He's good," Haley nodded and smiled, "Just taking a short break from practice and before the season starts up again."

"Well, for some of you who don't know," Ellen started glancing out at the crowd and into the camera, "Sidney Crosby is the captain for the Pittsburgh Penguin's, making him the youngest captain of an NHL hockey team at 22, right?" Haley nodded, "And you're 21, right?"

"Yep."

"You've guy's have been dating for a long time, huh?"

"Almost two years now."

The crowd clapped again and Haley smiled in thanks to them.

"Wow, two years," Ellen seemed shocked, "Long time! Any talk of marriage or anything?"

The entire crowd went silent to hear the next answer and Haley swallowed. Sidney and she were keeping it silent for a little while longer until he finished his season- both of their publicists and agents had agreed on these terms, even though neither Haley nor Sidney cared. They wanted to share it with the world, but were worried the stress of the public engagement would take its toll on the Penguin's as a team.

Haley bit her lip and let out a sigh, deciding that their publicists were right. She didn't want to completely deny it so she went with a vague answer, "What happens, happens right? I mean, I'm only 21…"

"Invite me to the wedding," Ellen remarked quickly, smirking. Haley blushed again and placed a hand to her forehead, "Alright! Well, we have to take another break but when we come back we're going to play 'know your lyrics?' with Haley! Stay tuned!"

Ellen leaned forward and began talking. After the commercial break had come back, they played the game and went to another commercial, this time Haley could go back since she had another ten minutes before she performed on stage.

She said her goodbyes to the crowd and headed backstage and into her dressing room, seeing her fiancé lounging on the couch with the TV on, proving that he was just watching her.

"Baby, you did amazing!" Sidney beamed, standing up and going to meet her.

Haley hugged him, leaning her head against his sternum, seeming as how she was merely 5'3" and he was 6 feet. He encircled his arms around her and kissed her hairline.

"Thank you," She mumbled out against his soft dress shirt, relishing in the clean smell of him. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his middle, "I love you."

"I love you too, babe."

There was a knock at the door and both groaned before Haley went to go answer it.

"Hey!"

"What do you want, Clay?" Sidney mumbled, coming up behind his fiancé, clearly seeing over her head and grabbing the door frame.

"Was I interrupting something?" Clay, Sidney's agent, wiggled his eyebrows and then stopped sharply after seeing Sidney's face.

"What do you want, Clay?" Haley repeated Sidney's words again.

"Well," He started, glancing between the two, "You have to go back on for a quick sound check and I have to go over details with Sid for tonight's sports banquet."

Haley ran a hand through her hair and turned back to face Sidney, "I don't know why I can do an interview and be fine without getting nervous and then the moment I have to sing, my stomach flips."

Sidney leaned down and pressed his forehead to Haley's, "You'll do great, Hales." He rubbed his nose along hers, "You fill my heart with so much pride and joy; you don't know how happy you make me."

Haley smiled softly and tilted her chin up to meet their lips in a quick, gentle kiss, "Just about as happy as you make me."

Sidney smiled down at her and gave her another kiss. Haley turned around and began to walk out, feeling a sharp tap on her bottom, "Hey!"

She glanced over her shoulder to see Sidney's hands fly up to his chest, "Pre-game ritual."

Haley smirked at him and rolled her eyes, "I bet."

Sidney smirked back and watched as Clay brushed by Haley. Haley blew a kiss over her shoulder and continued to walk down the hallway, her silky yellow and green strapless dress swayed with her movements.

"… and the bobcat's are going to be there," Clay informed as Sidney started to listen, "Some clients are going to be there as well. It's going to be a lot of fun, a lot of different people, different sports, and it's for a great charitable cause, you know?"

Sidney nodded, "Sounds great. What time do Haley and I have to be there at?"

--

_A/N: Hey, so i'm just kinda throwing this out there. it won't be updated as much as my new story: 'Somewhere I Belong', but i just wanted to know if you guys would read it?_

_i'm serious about this and i think it would be nice. it'd sorta be interactive as well, when it comes down to it, who would you like to see together? HaleyxSidney or HaleyxNathan? uh huh! One singer and two athletes, hell yeah. :)_

_let me know what you think please!_


	2. Dear You

**Chapter Two**

"Hmm," Haley hummed, wrapping herself around Sidney, "Do we really have to go?"

Sidney chuckled, "Yes, baby."

Haley hummed again, pushing her face between Sidney's neck and shoulder as they rested on the couch in their hotel suite. Sidney's arm was draped over her shoulders, holding her closely as Haley leaned into his bare midriff. They were in the middle of some random TV show that was long forgotten as they snuggled into each other, looking at wedding magazines.

Haley began to trail kisses from his strong jaw down to his collarbone, darting her tongue out randomly to make Sidney groan in pleasure, "Are you sure?"

Sidney groaned again and pulled her closer as Haley bit down at the part where his collarbone ended and met his sternum, "I'm not sure of anything right now…"

Haley smirked and made her way up, trailing kisses before she met his lips in a soft but passionate kiss. She sighed contentedly; she loved kissing her fiancé, he was always gentle but could still start the fire in her lower stomach.

Sidney moaned and pulled her into his lap, making Haley straddle him. She smiled into the kiss and trailed her fingertips down his shirtless chest and ribcage, resting her hands on his hips. She pulled away and kissed his nose, his cheeks, his chin and finally his forehead.

Sidney smiled up at her and stood up, easily wrapping her toned legs around his muscular waist and walked to the hotel's bedroom.

**

"Will you do up the zipper for me?" Haley quirked an eyebrow to Sidney while standing in front of the mirror.

Sidney left his tie loose around his neck as he made his way over, easily gripping the zipper and pulling it up. He slid his large hands over her shoulder and down her arms, grabbing her small hands.

"How do I look?" Haley asked, leaning back into Sidney and smiled up at him.

Sidney's eyes grazed over her body that was in a gold gown with gathering from the bust line down to her lower hips, casting a wonderful silhouette over her fit, curvy body. It cascaded down her hips and to the floor, covering her black patent Manalo Blahnik's; the top was halter and was bikini cut. She wore a simple black necklace and her clutch that was on the desk beside her was also black patent. Her hair was pinned up, with soft curls framing her face.

Sidney began to smirk and run his eyes over her body again, "Like you just fooled around with your fiancé for the last hour."

"Sid!" Haley gasped, blushing a deep shade of red; he smiled softly at her, making her knee's grow weak.

"Do you even have to ask?" Sidney mumbled inaudibly, meeting her eyes in the mirror.

Haley smiled and wrapped Sidney's arms around her middle, "Did you know that you are the most adorable and loving man that I know? I love how you can just so easily respect that I want to wait until marriage."

Sidney smirked softly, "I'd wait forever for you." Haley turned her head and kissed his jaw, "Now how about you help this adorable, loving and respectable guy with his tie?"

After Haley fixed his tie, the two headed out of the grand hotel and to the limo that was waiting. The driver held open the door for the young couple and then closed it once they were safely inside.

They finally reached the red carpet to the benefit and it was lined with paparazzi. The limo pulled up to the drop-off area, and Sidney grabbed Haley's hand, giving her a reassuring smile, "Ready?"

"For anything," Haley replied, squeezing his hand as the driver opened the door and the couple got out.

Sidney stepped out first, holding Haley's hand to help her and waited until she was situated you meet the flashes and shouts of questions. Sid dropped her hand and placed his on the small of her back, feeling the soft satin of her dress between his hard hands.

They smiled at the cameras and posed like the great couple they were as they tried to listen to some of the questions.

"What are your reactions to the rumors of getting engaged?"

"Sidney, how do you think the Penguin's are going to play this year?"

"How does it feel to be America's sweetest couple?"

"Does it bother you, Sidney that you're Canadian and Haley isn't?"

"What are your thought's on being a role model, Haley?"

Sidney and Haley looked at each other and smiled as they parted and went to go ask questions. They met back up and held each other's hands, Sidney pulling their hands up to wrap his arm around Haley's shoulders and give a gentle kiss to her temple; to which the cameras went crazy.

They finally got into the arena and walked to the dance floor where a bunch of agents, basketball, hockey and football players were chatting; women stood by the side's of some men or talking to each other. Each had some form of alcohol in their hands and Sidney motioned to get her one.

Haley nodded and smiled as he kissed her cheek lightly before going off to find the bar.

"Haley?" A voice came from behind her.

She turned around to see Clay walking beside a taller, dark-haired muscular boy, immediately knowing him as the Lakers star point-guard. She smiled at them both and met them half way, her heels clicking on the marble floor and dress swooshing on the ground. Both men looked her over, having the same expression on their faces as they took in how the halter dress hugged her curves and gave her just enough cleavage.

"Hey Clay," Haley beamed, satisfied with their approving looks, but still blushing.

Clay grinned at her, showing his perfect white teeth as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek, "Hales, you look gorgeous; if it weren't for Sidney…"

He trailed off as he scanned her body again and Haley blushed, biting her lip to hide the smile, "Thank you."

Clay's eyes came back up to meet hers as they heard a throat clear. Both of their gazes landed on the man standing next to the agent and he smiled at both of them, "Oh Haley, sorry. This is Nathan Scott, point-guard for the LA Lakers; Nathan, this is Haley James and I'm sure you're aware of her work."

Nathan smiled at her, his eyes twinkling, "Nice to meet you Haley James."

Haley smiled back at him, holding out her hand and chuckling as he brought it up to his mouth to kiss the back of it, "You too."

Nathan slowly dropped her hand and stepped back, once again standing beside Clay. The agent glanced around and then turned back to Haley, "Where's Sid?"

"Um," Haley tore her away from the two boys and looked around, a slight frown on her face, "I don't know actually; he went to go get us some drinks and now I don't know where he is."

Nathan kept his eyes on Haley as she continued to glance around with Clay. Clay shook his head slowly, "That boy moves fast."

"Yep," Haley laughed, shrugging slightly and turning back to the boys, "I'm sure he'll find us soon; he probably met up with Rick or something," Clay chuckled lightly, seeming to remember a memory between the two, Sidney and Rick Nash.

Nathan noticed that whenever Haley spoke of Sidney, she had a spark in her eye. He glanced over her again, keeping silent as the other two continued to talk. He smiled slightly as he watched her eyes dart between Clay's and she laughed at something he said.

"Nate?" A voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned towards his agent, "Did you hear anything I just said?"

Nate laughed and tried to hide the growing blush, "Nah, sorry man. I got distracted."

Clay narrowed his eyes and turned towards Haley who started to talk, "Well, I'm going to go find my _boyfriend_," She smirked at Clay, "We'll come find you after the speeches."

Clay nodded, stepping forward and hugging her lightly; his hand on the small of her back as he pulled away and gave her another kiss on the cheek, "Alright, make sure he pulls out the big bucks!"

Haley chuckled and turned towards Nathan, "It was nice meeting you, Nathan."

He nodded, his eyes going over her face and finally landed on her eyes, "You too."

She smiled at them both and turned to walk away, making both men watch as her dress danced along the floor and her hips swayed. Clay turned towards Nathan, "She has a boyfriend, Nate; long term."

Nathan raised an eyebrow and turned towards his agent, "What?"

"Oh don't play dumb," The shorter one shook his head, "You give all your conquests that look. And trust me, she's on that pedestal that America puts her on; she's not easy- she's not a conquest."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Clay."

"Listen," Clay started, "You don't need this drama or rumor in the tabloids, so just leave it. She's with Sidney," He felt the need to defend his best friend and his fiancé, once he saw the way Nathan was looking at her, "She's been with Crosby for two years; don't ruin it."

Nate just rolled his eyes, "Come on, man. I'm not going to do anything."

"Sure," Clay rolled his eyes and glanced around the room, spotting the bar, "I'm going to go get a beer. Find your seat and sit down, it should start in about ten minutes."

Nathan gave the agent one quick nod as he turned around and headed to the bar. Nate sighed and went to find his seat; he was seated beside Kobe Bryant and Peyton Manning who welcomed him with a grin.

_--_

**_A/N: So i got a couple reviews for this story. thank you for that. :) i'm not really working on this story because of the success of my other one, 'Somewhere I Belong', but this is a fun one to work on. hopefully you guys like it. the beginning chapters are slow, but the next chapter which i've started is coming along nicely &it has some drama. ;)_**

**_so let me know what you guys think. thanks for the reviewers for the beginning of the story. :)_**


	3. Leaving Town Alive

**Chapter Three**

Haley found Sidney easily, knowing that wherever Rick Nash was, Sidney would be. She strode over, placing a hand under his black Armani suit-jacket and smiled up at her fiancé, who was surprised for a moment but his eyes turned soft.

"Hey babe," Sidney smiled, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I thought you were getting me a drink," She raised an eyebrow playfully.

"I ran into Nash," Sidney shrugged sheepishly and turned his attention to his hockey buddy.

She smiled at him in understanding and took her hand away from his back, looking over to Rick, "Hey Ricky!"

Rick Nash grinned at Haley and held out his arms for her as she took a step towards him, enveloping the woman in a tight embrace, "Ms. Haley James! How are you doing, hon?"

She giggled as he squeezed her again and pulled away, "I'm good, how about you?"

Haley stepped back a little to stand in front of Sidney's chest, leaning back slightly to touch him. Rick smiled at the two, "I'm well! Keeping this boy in shape for hockey?"

"You know it," Sidney smirked, glancing down at Haley who blushed and then back up to Rick, "Ready for the March 20th game?"

"Well," Rick smirked, "The real question is, are you ready to be eating ice for the entire game?"

Sidney smirked and was about to speak when the announcer took the podium and asked everyone to take their seats. The couple walked over to their table and sat down next to Jordan Staal on Sidney's side and Brent Johnson on Haley's side, both on Sidney's home team. They all said their greetings while the announcer brought up the first speaker.

"Thank you all, ladies and gentlemen for coming to the 3rd annual Skate and Ball Charity Banquet," There was a round of applause and some 'hoots' from the football players. Haley smiled and leaned against Sidney who wrapped his arms around her and clapped in front of her chest, "I'm Brooke Davis-Scott and I started this charity with my husband Lucas Scott, who coaches the LA Lakers…" She continued on with the background story of the charity.

After all the speakers were finished, the auction began and finished within an hour. At the moment, people continued to mingle while sipping on cocktails, champagne or other types of alcohol.

"Where's that agent of mine," Sidney asked himself, looking around with his left hand on the small of Haley's back, his ring and pinkie finger resting on her bottom, the other hand holding a glass of whiskey.

Haley leaned against her fiancé, smiling at the people who waved at her and took a sip from her champagne flute. She swallowed quickly after seeing Clay and pointed over Sidney's body, "He's right there."

Sidney began to make his way over, as Haley finished her champagne and handed it off to a waiter, smiling in thanks, "Sid, do you mind if I go get another drink?"

Sidney smiled down at her and kissed her temple, "Go ahead, I'll meet up with you after I talk to Clay."

Haley began to make her way over to the bar and ordered another glass of champagne, smiling as the bartender grabbed the chilled bottle and started to pour it into a clean glass. She lightly gripped the steam and brought it up to her lips.

"Hello… Haley, right?" She heard from beside her. Haley glanced to her side to see Kobe Bryant sipping on the same drink Sidney had before, "Nice to see you again."

"Yeah," Haley replied, smiling politely behind her champagne and taking another sip, relishing in the bubbling substance in her mouth.

"Where's that boyfriend of yours? I still haven't met him," Kobe smirked, taking a gulp of the hard liquor, "And he out-bid me on a piece of furniture- I think I must meet him now."

Haley grinned; Sidney and Kobe were both bidding on the same table set. It had a high table with eight chairs that matched it and would go perfectly with the house they were planning on buying together after they got married.

"Well," Haley started, "I don't think it was that fair. It was both of our money."

"Well, at least you admit to being in the wrong," The tall man smirked, finishing his drink and motioning for the bartender to get another, "I forgive, though."

Haley mumbled, taking another sip of the rosy-pink liquid, "Thank you."

Kobe took another sip of his freshened drink and smirked at her from a side-glance, "Don't think this is too forward of me, but that dress looks splendid on you; same with the necklace."

"Thank you," She smiled, blushing as she fixed the strap, "It's Sidney's color's for hockey. I thought it would be appropriate."

Kobe reached forward, taking hold of the necklace gently, "It's gorgeous."

Haley raised an eyebrow, starting to feel uncomfortable, "Thanks…" She trailed off and started to turn away, setting her flute of champagne down.

"A little close, aren't we?"

Haley turned her head to the right, seeing Nathan staring at one of his basketball buddies. Kobe instantly dropped the necklace to land on Haley's chest as Nathan grabbed her elbow, bringing her closer to him and further from Kobe.

"I was just complimenting," Kobe shrugged, finishing his drink, "No harm done."

"It's okay, Nathan," Haley mumbled, slightly leaning away from the two boys and tried to look for her fiancé, "I just want to find Sidney."

"Dude," Nathan shook his head, "Don't touch her, she's with Crosby."

Kobe raised his eyebrow and stood up, coming closer to Haley so she could smell the alcohol on his breath; she leaned back against Nathan's chest, "Hockey girl, huh? Basketball players don't need to fumble with their stick to make the goal."

"Excuse me?" Haley sighed in relief as she heard Sidney's voice boom.

Sidney pulled her to his side, away from Nathan and Kobe, slightly tucking her behind him. Clay was standing beside him also slightly in front of Haley, closest to the bar and noticed Sidney giving the two other men death glares.

"Whoa," Kobe started, holding his hands up, "Don't be so hostile."

"_Don't be so hostile_?" Sidney scoffed, "Don't be so hands on with my girlfriend."

"Sidney, let's just go," Haley mumbled, slightly pushing Sidney away as to not end this wonderful night with a fight.

"Kobe, chill man," Nathan brought up a hand to push the fuming man away.

"Nate…" Clay started his words full of confusion and disappointment.

"Clay, I didn't do anything!" Nate shook his head, staring at the blonde.

"Yeah, he didn't do anything," Kobe smirked, "Except pull her away from me and into his own care."

Nathan turned to his teammate, "Shut your mouth right now, Kobe. You know that's not how it was."

The two men started at each other but Clay put a hand on each of their chests, "Press is here, gentlemen," He pushed the two away, glancing at the on-lookers and giving them a smile, "Let's not be guys here, be men; you know, _teammates_."

They stared at each other and then Kobe looked back up to Sidney, "Keep your girl on a leash!"

Haley gasped and glared as Sidney began to push past his agent; Clay pushed him back, "Sid…"

Kobe and Sidney stared at each other; Nathan, Clay and Haley all staring at the two irritated men. Haley wrapped her tiny arm around Sidney's middle, looking up to him with wide eyes. Sidney sighed and looked down after a moment, "It's not worth it."

"No, it's not." Haley shook her head, giving another glance to Kobe, Nathan and Clay as they began to walk away.

They left soon after that, not feeling the need to stay any longer. The limo ride home was silent as Haley leaned against her fiancé's side with his arm still protectively around her shoulders.

After they got into the hotel, Haley kicked off her shoes and dropped her clutch on the table in the entryway. Sidney followed, taking his shoes off as well and loosening the tie around his neck, locking the door behind them.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked, turning around to face him after they walked into the kitchen/dining room part. She wrapped her arms around his waist after he slid off his jacket.

He sighed and ran a hand down her arm, the other one resting on her neck while his thumb brushed her cheek, "Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm sorry," She said in a small voice, looking down and then back up again.

"For what?" Sidney asked a frown evident on his features in the dimly lit hallway.

Haley shrugged as he slid a hand down to her hip, the palm resting on the back of it and his fingers resting on her bottom, "For what happened back there; I should've told him not to touch me."

"Don't," Sidney shook his head, "It's not your fault, Hales. He should've _known_ not to touch you."

Haley stayed silent and leaned forward, hugging herself to his body. She felt incredibly guilty for what happened with Kobe and the situation she put the teammates into. She also felt guilty for almost causing a fight at a charitable event.

"I still feel the need to say sorry."

Sidney frowned at his fiancé and lifted her chin so her eyes fell on his, "_I'm_ sorry you had to deal with that. They both know you're with me, so I don't know-"

"No," Haley shook her head, "It wasn't both, babe. Nathan came over when Kobe started to touch me."

Sidney cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

She nodded, "Nathan was only trying to protect me; he pulled me away from him."

"Oh…" Something flashed in Sidney's eyes but went away quickly, "If I knew that…"

He trailed off and Haley kissed his chin, "Don't worry, Sid. You were just in protective mode."

Sidney began to smirk as he saw the playful look in Haley's eyes, teasing him. He let out a mix between a scoff and laugh and he glanced over her shoulder, "How about some ice cream and a movie?"

Haley bit her lip, "Is it bad that, that's all I wanted to do tonight?"

Smirking full out now, Sidney shook his head, kissing Haley's lips softly, "Nope, trust me. That's all I wanted to do tonight as well, but with you."

Haley grinned at her fiancé, "I can't wait to be married to you."

Sidney matched her expression, "I can't either." They shared a sweet kiss before he pulled away and walked over to the small freezer and pulling out a tub of ice cream, "When we get home, I think we should start looking for houses."

Haley gasped excitedly and clapped her hands, "Shopping!"

"Pittsburgh though," Sidney grabbed two spoons and turned back to Haley, offering her one.

"What if we see one in LA that we like?" Haley scoffed playfully.

"Well, I won't be living there," Sidney stuck his tongue out at her, "We spend most of our time at my house anyway- Pittsburgh would be so much easier."

Haley sighed dramatically, "Okay, Pittsburgh- but only if we can get one of those cheesy rocks that have our name on the plaque!"

"_Our_ name, huh?" Sidney's eyes twinkled.

Haley began to grin, "'_The Crosby's'_."

He placed the tub of ice cream on the counter top and gathered Haley in his arms, leaning back to see her face. Sidney nodded, "We'll have the rock on the front lawn, the mailbox, the doormat, and a sign on the damn door," Haley laughed at his seriousness, "That all read _'The Crosby's'_."

_***  
_

_Uh oh, trouble in paradise? _

_ Rumored engaged couple, Sidney Crosby and Haley James was seen in a compromising situation with LA Lakers teammates Nathan Scott and __Kobe__ Bryant earlier this week at the Davis-Scott Skate and Ball Charity Ball. _

_ Over what you may ask? Or should we say **whom**? _

_ Sidney Crosby better tie the knot soon with Haley James or others will start to loosen that knot completely._

_***  
_

_**A/N: Heeey, so here's the next chapter. I'll be updating my other story, 'Somewhere I Belong' hopefully by tomorrow or Tuesday; it's already typed up, i just have to review it and what not. Thanks for reviewing this story. **_

_**P.S. I have a problem, i don't exactly know how i should continue to tie Nathan in; i have an idea but i'm not really thinking it would be completely natural lol. so if you have any ideas, i would love to hear. :)**_

_**&i also tried out a different thing near the end, let me know if you like it. it's pretty much what gossip girl would say or what you would read in the tabloids, so let me know. :)**_


	4. Sunday Storm

**Chapter Four**

Haley's eyes fluttered open and then let them shut as she noticed the time. She continued to hear the ringing of Sidney's phone on the night table beside their bed at Sidney's loft in Pittsburgh. She snuggled into the pillow and tried to ignore the arrogant sounds of his ring-tone.

She heard Sidney mumbled something as he too looked at the time and carefully reached over his half-asleep fiancé to grab his phone, "Yeah?"

Haley sighed as she felt Sidney fall back into the bed, reassuming his sleeping position. He was lying on his stomach, his left arm over Haley's middle and his head turned towards the wall. She laced her fingers with his as he continued to whisper into his phone.

"What do you mean?" His voice was laced with confusion and sleep, making it a gurgling and groaning sound as he tried to put words together.

Haley tried to listen to the muffled voice from the receiving end of the phone, but couldn't pin-point it. She yawned and turned on her side, facing Sidney and wrapped her arms around his fit waist, bringing herself closer; he sighed into the phone and brought her closer with his arm, rubbing his hand over her back.

Haley kissed his bicep, then his shoulder and back as he continued to talk, "Oh that's bullshit."

Haley pulled back, her mouth still puckered as she heard Sidney turn from confused to frustrated. He turned his head to look at her, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes tired, "Well tell them to screw off."

Haley cocked her head in a questioning manner and he rolled his eyes for an answer, sighing. He made his lips pop out into a kissing face and she leaned forward, connecting their lips until he pulled away, "Dude, I just got home!"

Sidney sighed again, shaking his head slightly as he looked over Haley's confused face. He smiled softly at her and nudged his nose with hers, to which Haley bit her lip to hide the enormous grin.

"Fine," He mumbled against Haley's upper lip; she could here the voice now and recognized it as Clays, "I said fine, Clay; well yeah, I'm pissed." Clay continued to talk and Sidney closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against Haley's and gave her a silent kiss, "Clayton, I said fine, okay? Now, can you call me later with the details? I'm going back to sleep with my girl and turning my cell phone off until noon."

They said their goodbyes and Sidney sighed as he pulled away, glancing into Haley's confused eyes, "That was Clay."

"I figured," Haley smirked, watching as he turned his cell phone off and reached over to put it on the bedside table.

He pressed her into the mattress with his weight as he laid his upper body on hers. Sidney brought up his arm and swept it over her forehead to remove the stray pieces of hair there. She smiled up at him and placed one hand on his bicep, the other on his lower back.

"I have to do a press conference," He mumbled, ducking down and snuggling into the crook of her neck.

"Why?" She asked, lightly leaning her cheek towards Sidney, "You did one last week."

"Yeah, well…" Haley could tell he rolled his eyes by the movement on her neck, "Some rumors are going around about us and Clay wants me to set them straight."

She stayed silent for a moment, trying to remember any other rumors besides being engaged. She was even at the supermarket the other day and nothing was on the gossip magazines about them.

"What do you mean rumors?" Haley asked, an eyebrow raised as Sidney started kissing her neck.

He shrugged and pulled away, "About what happened at the Charity Ball. Scott and Bryant are doing one, and Clay doesn't want it to just be a one sided deal," He rolled his eyes again, "He thinks it'll mess up my game."

Haley narrowed her eyes slightly, "Your game?"

"_Hockey_ babe," He laughed at her teasing look, "He thinks all the bad press will mess me up and put more stress on the penguins."

She nodded, "When is it?"

"Clay wants it to be tomorrow," Sidney shook his head, "But we just got home, you know? So he's going to schedule it for this coming Tuesday."

"Tuesday? Baby, you're playing against The Rangers that night," Haley pressed her head into the pillows, trying to see his entire face from a distance.

He shrugged again, "The game doesn't start until seven; I'll do the press conference early afternoon, have some time with you, then with the team and then we'll play; easy."

She rolled her eyes, "For you to say."

"Baby," He started, smiling softly, "I can deal with the engaged rumors, which aren't entirely rumors but whatever. I can't and won't deal with the bad rumors; it's not fair to either of us."

She stared at him, "I'm just worried about you, is all."

"Don't be," Sidney smiled, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers, "When are you going to New York again?"

Haley frowned, "This Thursday to Monday."

"What are you doing Thursday?" He asked in confusion, "I thought you weren't leaving until Friday."

"Peyton booked me for TRL on Thursday," Haley informed about her publicist/agent's plans, "Friday is the Rachael Ray show and Saturday is my show," She nodded, going through her schedule as Sidney stared intently, "Sunday morning is my interview with People Magazine and then at night is another show."

"Well isn't my girl just a little busy bee, huh?" Sidney teased, leaning down and kissing her again.

Haley smiled up at him, "Then Monday I'm getting my hair done."

"You didn't tell me that," Sidney pulled back, his eyebrows furrowing as a hint of smirk graced his features.

"You're not going to be informed of what I'm getting either," Haley mocked him, "You'll just have to wait and see until Monday night."

"Well okay then," Sidney teased back, then became serious, "Are you coming to the game Monday night?"

Haley frowned, "I'll try, but I doubt it babe."

Sid frowned back, rolling his right shoulder that was starting to feel stiff. He moved it and placed his hand beside Haley's head, pushing up and feeling the relief wash over the muscle, "I'm going to miss my good luck charm."

She smiled softly up at him, "You'll be fine," Haley's smiled turned into a smirk, "Plus, you'll have Malkin there, so you'll be fine."

"Ha ha," He narrowed his eyes at her, "You're going to be away for four of my games."

"Three are away games," She reminded him; he still frowned, "Baby; I promise I'll try to get back for your Monday game."

He sighed and leaned down, giving her another kiss and pulled away, resting his head on her chest. Haley raked her fingers through his hair and soon felt Sidney's breath become slow, signaling she was asleep.

**

"Come on, babe!" Haley heard Sidney's voice call out from the kitchen, "We have to be there in an hour!"

Haley sighed, zipping up the back of her grey pencil skirt. She was wearing a white blouse and black patent Jimmy Choo pumps and a black necklace that had large and small beads. Her hair was down and slightly curly with her bangs pulled back to form a slight 'poof'.

"Haley!"

His impatient voice called out again and Haley scurried out of the bedroom, grabbing her clutch and flicking off the light while doing so.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Haley called back, finally reaching the kitchen and smiled at her fiancé.

"What took you so long?" Sidney asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Even though it's your conference, I have to look good too!" Haley reasoned, smirking a little.

Sidney shook his head smirking, "You're crazy. Now come on, we have to go."

They left the apartment and got into Sidney's black SUV. After pulling out of the underground garage, Sidney reached over and grabbed Haley's hand, lifting it to his lips and kissing the back of it, "You look gorgeous, Ms. Haley James."

"Thank you," She smiled at him, "You look pretty good yourself, Mr. Sidney Crosby."

He glanced over at her and grinned, letting their hands fall on Haley's thigh and leaned back into his seat, getting more comfortable.

They finally reached the hall where the conference was being held and saw multiple TV crew vans lined up in the parking lot. Sidney pulled into the back, dropping Haley's hand and grabbing his cell phone, calling Clay to inform him that they were there.

Soon, two big and tall bodyguards walked out the back doors and over to Sidney's SUV. Sidney opened the driver's side door and walked to the front, waiting for Haley. They entered and walked through the kitchen, reaching the place Sidney was to stay before being called out.

Clay met them there and gave Haley a hug and kiss on the cheek before turning to Sidney, "Are you ready?"

Sidney shrugged, "Does it matter?"

"Sidney," Haley glanced up at him, giving him a pointed look.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yes."

Clay made a whipping sound and smirked at Sidney while shaking his head, "Man…"

Haley laughed and leaned up to kiss her fiancé, "Alright, I'll be off to the side. I love you."

"Love you too Hales," Sidney gave her an open-mouth kiss, quickly slipping his tongue into her mouth and then back out; he grinned at her after pulling away.

She smiled back at him and winked before leaving the area and following the security guard out the doors and off to the side where Clay would be sitting.

There were already a bunch of paparazzi in the chairs and a big table at the front on an elevated stage where Sidney would be sitting. There was a pitcher of water with a glass upside down on the table and a microphone. In front of the microphone sat a small stack of sticky-notes and numbers.

"There's Haley James!" One reported pointed out shouting.

The rest followed suit and began shouting questions at her and taking pictures. She fell back a couple steps to stand behind the bodyguard and tapped on his back. He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head over his shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Haley James," She stage-whispered, "Can I know your name?"

"Big Black," He informed, smiling at her after they stopped at the chairs, still facing the photographers and reporters, "It's nice to meet you; my daughter loves your music."

Haley grinned, "Thanks; it's nice to meet you too… Big Black!"

He grinned at her and then glanced back out at the flashing cameras and shouts, "Do you ever get used to this?"

Haley shook her head, "Nope."

"Must be something, huh?" Haley nodded and peeked around his shoulder.

"Do they all have questions for Sid?"

"More than just one," Big Black informed, turning slightly to see her while speaking.

She nodded again, "Wow."

"Have you ever done one before?" The Bodyguard asked in surprise.

"I did one once when I was first starting out, now it's all just interviews or talk shows."

Big Black nodded and motioned for her to sit down, "I'll sit beside you until Clay comes out, no one will be able to see you over me."

Haley grinned at the big man's laughter, "Thanks."

They took a seat and soon Clay walked out, smiling at Haley before taking the stage and grabbing the microphone, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, thank you for attending this conference on such short notice."

A couple whispers sounded throughout the crowd and Clay continued, wiping a sweaty palm on his sky-blue pinstripe shirt, "Well, why don't we bring out the man of the hour? Mr. Sidney Crosby; captain of the Pittsburgh Penguins."

The crowd applauded lightly as the door swung open to reveal Sidney. He winked and smiled at Haley who returned the look and stepped on the stage, giving a 'man-hug' to Clay and waving at the reporters. He sat down and leaned back, waiting for Clay to put the microphone back into the holder.

"Thanks for all of you who came out," Sidney started, "My agent and I held this on account for what happened earlier this week at the Skate and Ball Charity Gala…"

Clay stepped off the stage and took a seat next to Haley, "You look nice," He whispered, keeping his eyes on his client.

"You too; new pants?" Haley whispered back, glancing over at him and then back to the Man explaining what had happened.

"You can tell?" He began to smirk, glancing at Haley out of the corner of his eye, "Yeah, they're new."

"Looks good," Haley nodded slightly, "Black looks good on you."

"… I felt as though my girlfriend, Haley James, was in danger and I felt threatened," Sidney admitted sincerely, "I apologize on behalf of myself, Mr. Kobe Bryant and Mr. Nathan Scott for everyone there who witnessed the situation and to the owners of the charity."

"He's so good with people," Haley noted, smiling softly as she looked on, "Did you write his speech?"

"No," Clay shook his head, not moving his eyes away from Sidney, "He doesn't have a speech; he's just saying this."

Haley's eyebrows raised, "Smart man."

"Now if there are any questions you would like to ask, please feel free." Sidney smiled welcomingly. A bunch of voices began to shout as Sidney looked taken aback.

He looked around and shot a look to Clay, making his agent stand up and stride over to the stage.

Leaning down in front of Sidney, he spoke into the microphone, "Excuse me! Please quiet down," The crowd started to settle and Clay began again, "Alright, one at a time please."

Clay pointed to a reporter. He stood up as Clay leaned back, straightening his shirt.

"Mike Scolder, ESPN; I was just wondering if these alleged rumors will have an impact on your game?" He held out a tape recorder, cocking an eyebrow to Sidney.

Sidney blinked a couple times, leaning forward so he was closer to the microphone and shook his head, "No, they won't. My career and personal life are completely separate from each other; I will not let it affect my game and chances of winning the Stanley Cup."

Haley smiled at her fiancé as he looked over to her. She blew a silent kiss to him and he winked at her as he continued on with the questions. All of the reporter's hands flew up as they realized he was done with that question.

Clay leaned back over, "Um, you with the purple," He gestured to his chest, "… thing on their shirt."

The woman stood up as Clay leaned back, holding a tape recorder and a pad of paper, "Amelia Hartwrite, CNN sports corner," She introduced herself and held the tape recorder up to her mouth, "Mr. Crosby, what are your thoughts regarding the rumors between Ms. James and one Nathan Scott?"

Haley and Sidney's eyebrows both furrowed as Clay raised an eyebrow. After a moment of silence, the whispers began again, growing louder until there were shouts. Sidney glanced over at Haley with a troubled look in his eyes; she shrugged and blinked her eyes in confusion.

Thinking quickly on his feet, Clay grabbed the microphone off the holder, "People please! At this moment, we have no comment regarding the situation. Next question please."

**

_Trouble strikes again with loving couple, Sidney Crosby and Haley James at a press conference held on Tuesday, March 12__th__. _

_When asked about the alleged rumors regarding James and Scott- Crosby's Agent, Clay Geist answered with 'no comment'. _

_Sources say Haley seemed a bit timid around the paps; afraid little Miss Sweetheart? Or just secretive? Could a possible couple rise from all these ashes? Keep reading while we uncover the truth behind all this gossip!_

_--_

**_A/N: Heey guys, so here's the next chapter! let me know what you think. i know there's not that much nathan yet, but i finally got an idea to tie him in. thanks for all your suggestions! please please please review!_**

_**also, go check out, '**_**Somewhere I Belong**_**' my other OTH story. thanks guys!**  
_


	5. For Your Entertainment

**Chapter Five**

"It's not true babe," Haley shook her head, her innocent eyes glistening with tears.

Sidney shrugged, "It's not that I don't believe you baby, I'm mad about the fact that people are doubting our relationship."

Haley sighed, trying to calm her own emotions so she could focus on Sidney's; he had a game in less than four hours and this was not helping matters. She frowned at him after seeing Sidney put his head on his forearm that was resting between his knees as he sat in front of the couch.

Haley shifted herself down the couch, placing a leg on each side of Sidney before beginning to massage his shoulders, "I'm sorry, Sid."

He groaned in response, leaning his head back with eyes closed. Haley continued massaging and frowned down at him again, ducking down and pressing her lips lightly to his forehead.

"I have a game tonight," Sidney whispered, keeping his eyes closed.

"I know baby," Haley nodded, "And I'll be right there, cheering you on."

His eyes fluttered open as he let a small smile graze his features. After a moment of silence, Sidney broke it, "I want you to wear the ring, Haley."

Haley stared down at him, eyebrows furrowing, "What?"

Sidney cleared his throat as he turned around, still sitting on the floor and placed his hands on her thighs, "I want you to wear your engagement ring."

She blinked at him and let out an amused scoff, "Stop it."

"I'm being serious," His face mimicked his admission as he stared into Haley's eyes, "I want you to wear it."

"If this is about the ru-"

"It's not about that," Sidney shook his head, "Wear the ring, Hales. I don't care what Clay has to say or even Peyton. I want you to wear the ring."

Haley looked over his features again, searching his eyes for any signs of regret; she slowly began to smile, "I'll wear the ring."

A few hours later, Haley entered the arena in search of Clay. Sidney had left about two hours ago for practice and to spend some time with the team before the game; Haley didn't have to come until later on.

So here she was, being guided by Big Black who she had found out was her bodyguard in Pittsburgh, through the arena and stopping for a few fans that were asking for her autograph. Cameras flashed as she signed the random pieces of paper for the fans and talked to them.

"Ms. James?" Haley looked over to Big Black who glanced up at her from his shiny wrist watch, "We have to go to your seat now."

"Okay," She nodded, quickly signing a few more autographs and waving at the fans.

Big Black escorted her to the seats beside the Pittsburgh's bench. There were only four seats there- one for Haley, Clay, evidently Big Black and an empty one. Haley looked at the ice being zambonied.

"You're very team spirit," Big Black remarked, letting out a deep chuckle.

Haley grinned looking back up at him, "Just the regulations of being the girlfriend."

Haley glanced down at herself; she was wearing one of Sidney's home jerseys that was slightly tucked into a pair of light blue hip-hugging jeans and a pair of black UGGS. Her hair was pulled up into a half-pony with black and gold ribbons around the elastic; she had fake eyelashes on that were gold and sparkly and her eye-shadow was smoky.

"Yeah but you go all out," He explained, "Most girls usually just wear the jerseys; I mean, look at you."

Haley chuckled, "I like dressing up."

Big Black let out another deep chuckle as the two heard voices approaching. They shared a look and both looked around the concrete wall to see Clay with none other than Nathan Scott. Haley's eyes grew huge as she stepped back and went behind Big Black.

"Problem?" He asked, still peering around the corner after Haley stepped back.

"Uh, that's Nathan Scott," Haley blinked, "I- I can't be around Nathan Scott!"

"Why not?" The big man asked, after he retreated back and turned to face Haley.

"Are you not aware of the gossip going on about us?" She felt the synthetic lashes curl over her perfectly-shaped eyebrows, "This is like feeding the fire! What is Clay doing?"

Big Black raised an eyebrow to the ranting girl in front of him. As Haley continued to try to explain this to herself, he noticed the referee's sliding the hockey nets into place and spotting the ice for any damage before the game began.

"I mean, Sidney's going to get pissed!" Haley stopped pacing as that thought flooded into her brain, "Oh no… Sidney!"

Clay rounded the corner with Nathan Scott beside him, "Haley, you remember-"

"Hi, yes Nathan," Haley walked up and shot the basketball star a tight smile. She turned towards Sidney's agent, grabbing hold of his grey blazer-clad arm and pulling tightly, "Can I speak to you for a minute, Clay? Thanks."

She pulled the blonde passed Big Black and smiled at her bodyguard, shifting her eyes to Nathan and then back up, silently telling him to keep Nathan away.

"Ow, Haley; are you on crack?" Clay asked, pulling his arm to his chest after Haley halted them on the other side of the booth, closest to the Penguin's box. She stared at the agent, mouth ajar and eyebrows raised, "What?"

"You brought Nathan Scott here?" She stage whispered, "Are you trying to kill Sidney? Or just a little stab in the back?"

Clay furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you talking about? Sidney knows about this."

Haley's expression turned to surprise, "He knew?" Clay began to smirk in amusement as she began to stammer, "He knew and he didn't tell me?"

"I guess not," He scoffed in amusement, shrugging.

"Why wouldn't he tell me?" Haley thought out-loud to herself. She shook her head after a moment and looked back up to Clay, her voice much softer now; "Okay, whatever- why is he here?"

"For press," Clay tried to explain, "If the press knows that Sid and Nate are friends, maybe they'll back off with the negative stuff; this is going to help you too, Hales- trust me."

Haley stared at the man, "Okay yeah, that idea probably wasn't thought all the way through."

"What do you mean?" Clay asked in confusion.

"This could go one of two ways," Haley informed, her expression turning from confused to slightly irritated, "One being your idea," She shrugged while nodding, "And the other completely horrible and opposite of that!" Clay raised an eyebrow, "That one being my idea!"

"Calm down," He held his hands up in defense, "Haley, it'll go my way; even Sidney thinks so, okay?"

"Well, what about Kobe?" Haley asked again, still not convinced, "He was the one that started all this."

"He's long forgotten in this whole mess," Clay waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

"Clay, I don't know…" Haley shook her head, feeling her stomach drop, "I just… I don't think this is going to end up well."

Clay held out his arms, offering a hug. Haley accepted and took a step forward; allowing Clay to envelope herself in his arms, "Just trust me, Hales."

Haley pressed her cheek against his shoulder, letting out a long sigh, "I'll try." They were silent for a moment as Clay tried to relax the petite woman, but Haley leaned back in shock, "This is why he wanted me to wear the ring!"

Clay raised an eyebrow and looked to his right to see the engagement ring, "Why are you wearing that?"

"Sid wanted me to."

Clay stared at it, then looked up at Haley while slowly nodding, "I guess he knows what he's doing." Haley nodded as well while Clay began to smirk, looking over her face, "I can't believe I just took you so seriously while looking like that."

Haley slapped his arm, "Oh shut up! This is my last game for a week! So cut me some slack."

The audience soon filed in as Haley walked over from her moment with Clay, grinning thanks to Big Black. She saw Nathan leaning up against the boards and walked to stand a few steps in front of the body guard, "Nathan?"

He turned around, smiling as he saw her, "Hey Haley."

"Sorry about that," She blushed, nodding her head to where Clay and she were just standing. She clasped her hands together, "But um… I never got a chance to thank you, for our last encounter."

Nathan just smiled at her and leaned his back against the hard plastic, "Don't worry about it." He shrugged, "So you go all out for these things, huh?"

He gestured to Haley's outfit for the game and she grinned at him, "Yeah, Sidney likes it when I do," She noticed Nathan tense a little but dismissed it, "So, Leopold fan huh?"

"One of the best defensemen," Nathan replied, smirking. Haley raised an eyebrow to him and he laughed, "To be honest, Clay just gave it to me."

Haley laughed and looked around at the crowd, smiling, "Yeah, I figured."

"Guys!" Clay called to them; they looked and saw the agent waving them over with a single reporter and camera from ESPN, "Over here please."

They glanced at each other and made their way over. Haley smiled at the reporter and looked to Clay, "This is Jacob, he's just doing an interview before things start."

"Hi Jacob; nice to meet you!" Haley smiled at the tall correspondent, "I'm Haley James."

She stuck out her right hand to shake with his and waited for Nathan to introduce himself. Once he did, Jacob looked on at the three people, "So, it's nice to meet all of you- I have a couple questions, if you don't mind?"

"Go ahead," Clay nodded, smiling at Haley and Nathan.

"This one is for Haley," Jacob informed, nodding to Haley, "Haley, it is known that you and Sidney first started dating when you were merely 19," Haley nodded as he continued, "Being so young, did you ever really think you guys would be where you are today?"

Haley smiled at him, "Yeah, I mean we were and are young and I know this is going to sound cheesy, but I knew that I wanted to be with him. We weren't even friends first, we just met and he asked me to dinner and the rest is history. We had a connection and we understand each other; it's nice."

Jacob nodded to her, "Thank you." She smiled at him and moved onto Nathan, "Now Mr. Scott, being from a small town, did you ever think you would become who you are today?"

"Being from a small town, like Tree Hill is so exclusive from the rest of the world," Nate informed, "I didn't think I would make it to the NBA, but I just tried and hoped and here we are today."

Jacob nodded, looking down at a sheet before glancing back up, his eyes darting between the two celebrities, "Now, there has been a lot of speculation regarding the two of you and Sidney, and was hoping to get a comment?"

Haley was about to answer but Clay cut in, "Sorry, this is all the time we have; game's starting in four minutes."

Jacob glared slightly at the agent, before nodding and turning around with the camera. Once they were out of hearing distance, Haley smacked his arm.

"What'd you do that for?"

"What?" Clay asked, turning around and taking the seat that was closest to them.

"Why did you cut me off? I had a chance to set all this straight and you didn't let me!" Haley raised an eyebrow, standing in front of him.

"You're agent and publicist isn't here, Haley." Clay looked up at her after leaning back into the padded chair, "You haven't even met with her directly yet and Peyton told me to not let you answer any questions regarding that situation."

Haley sighed in frustration as she glanced at Nathan who passed her and sat next to Clay. She rolled her eyes, "When were you talking to her?"

"I called her before you got here," Clay informed, "Like I said, Hales- trust me. It's all for the best." She stared down at him, crossing her arms over her chest and feeling the ring through her shirt, "Now, the game is starting in 54 seconds, be happy and cheery for Sidney- or he'll play like shit because he'll be concerned about you."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer began as the lights dimmed and little spotlights started swirling the crowd, "Are you ready for some hockey?!"

The crowd went crazy as Haley sighed again, walking past all the boys and standing right beside the Penguins box. She glanced at her ring, which brought a little smile to her face and she decided to just let it go; she'll deal with everything later.

"Please help us welcome, the New York Rangers!" A chorus between boo's and woo's were heard as the team entered the rink from their side. They skated around and held up their sticks.

"Boo!" Haley, Clay, Nathan and Big Black all called out as they watched the visiting team skate around.

"Now," The announcer began, the music changing to 'Eye of the Tiger' as the Penguin's side opened, "Let's welcome the home team! The Pittsburgh Penguins!"

Haley called out as she watched the spotlight being shined on the home team, "Go Crosby!"

Sidney appeared last, skating onto the ice quickly and tapping his stick against the ice before holding it up. Haley grinned as she watched her fiancé skate gracefully with his teammates. He glanced over to her and smiled as she winked and clapped her hands, "Woo!"

"Let's go!" She heard Sidney call out to his teammates as the crowd continued to go wild.

"Alright! Now, if you aren't standing, stand now for the playing of our national anthem!"

**

"Baby, you were so good tonight!" Haley gushed as they walked into Sidney's apartment, "Three breakaways? My man does good."

Sidney laughed but then yawned, "Thanks babe, and thank you for being there and cheering me on like you were; crazy girl."

Haley stuck out her tongue, "You love it."

"I do," He laughed, nodding as he sat down on one of the stools in the kitchen.

Haley walked over to him, standing in between his legs and putting her forearms on his shoulders, "Tired?"

"Very much so," He admitted, leaning forward and placing his forehead on his fiancé's collarbone.

"I'm sorry, but I need to know something."

Sidney pulled back, his face questioning as he stared at her, "What's on your mind, Hales?"

She swallowed, "I want to know why you agreed to the whole Nathan Scott friend thing and then deciding not to tell me."

He sighed, shifting his eyes down, "Clay thought it would be best- trust me, I was completely opposed to the idea but he convinced me."

"For what part?" Haley asked, sliding her hands down and leaning away from Sidney.

Sidney moved his mouth once he looked back up to her, but no words came out. He cleared his throat, "He convinced me for the Nathan Scott friend thing and I agreed with that, but Clay wanted to tell you."

"So you just agreed to not telling me?" Haley backed away, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Baby, don't get upset," Sidney shook his head, looking over her features, "It wasn't like that."

"Then please tell me what it was like, Sidney; 'because right now, it seems like that!" Haley raised an eyebrow.

"Haley," Sidney began, his expression turning to defensive, "Don't be like that; listen to me."

"I'm listening," Haley remarked, crossing her arms.

"Well…" Sidney tried to begin to explain, but his words were swirling around his head.

"Explain."

"I'm trying," Sidney raised his voice, "Clay wanted to tell you, so I said okay."

"That's not the point, Sidney!" Haley shook her head, "With everything that's going on, all the rumors about Nathan, you and I; wouldn't you think you'd share this with me before telling your agent that it's okay?"

"He said it will all work out," He tried to reason, his face growing irritated due to Haley not being able to understand his point.

"But you didn't even consider my thoughts on this before settling on it!" Haley raised her voice to match his, "Do you know how that makes me feel?"

Sidney groaned in frustration, "Haley! I did consider you- this is _all for you_! Clay said it will work out and I trust him with that!"

Haley shook her head slowly, "When was this all decided, Sidney? I don't even know the terms or if there is any! You may think you considered me, but you didn't!"

"I did consider you!" Sidney shouted, "I consider you in all my decisions-"

"See!" Haley cut him off as she matched the volume of her voice to Sidney's, "_Your _decisions! It wasn't _ours_ when it should have been! What are you going to do when we get married, Sidney? Are you going to decide by yourself what house we should live in, when we should have kids? Or are you going to let me in and we'll make the decisions _together_?"

Sidney stared at Haley, not saying a word. She saw that he swallowed and his eyes soften slightly, "Hales…"

"No," Haley shook her head, lifting a hand up to him as she lowered her voice to a whisper, "I'm going to bed," She turned to walk out of the kitchen but then stopped, turning her head to the side as she looked at Sidney, "And _you_ can decide to sleep on the couch."

Sidney watched as she walked away, not bothering to look back as she turned into the bedroom and close the door. He sighed as he turned towards the island counter, resting his elbows on it and rubbed his face with his hands.

**

_Spotted: Haley James and Nathan Scott at the Penguins vs. Rangers game on Tuesday night._

_Really James and Scott? In front of Sidney? How selfish could you get?_

_Sources say Crosby's and Scott's agent had something to do with this; publicity stunt or real thing? You tell us._

_--_

**_A/N: HEYYY here's the next chpater. thanks for reading. :)_**

_**i have the next chapter typed up so review please!! (L)**  
_


	6. Last To Know

**Chapter Six**

"Hales…" Sidney tried again, knocking on the door he leaned against, "Baby, please open the door."

He was sitting on the floor, his back pressed up against the door to their bedroom and his head back against the door, elongating his thick neck. His knuckle tapped on the door again as he sighed, glancing at his watch: 1:02AM.

_She's probably asleep,_ Sidney thought as he closed his eyes, feeling tired himself.

He was at this for three hours now and fifteen minutes ago is when he last heard her rummaging around and stop responding to him.

"Haley," Sidney whispered against the door, turning his head slightly.

He inspected the white doorframe, noting that it had to be re-touched before they called the realtor. His eyes slowly fell shut again after a few moments of seeing all the scratched off paint.

Sidney felt the door push into his back and heard a soft murmur.

"Haley?" Sidney asked, opening his eyes as he glanced towards the door.

Haley sat on the other side, mimicking his position but with her head straight as it stared at the bed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

He sighed while rubbing a hand over his face, "Clay thought he could convince you more than I could- so I agreed."

"If you thought it was a good idea; I would've agreed with you," Haley responded quietly, "I want you to talk to me, Sidney. This is _our_ life now; we have to make decisions together."

Sidney nodded, "I know, baby. I'm sorry I didn't ask you first. I swear to you, I will always include you in the decisions we make," He stressed the 'we' part as he continued to stare at the door over his shoulder, "I promise you, baby."

There was silence on her side for a few minutes and Sidney grew anxious, not knowing whether to take this well or not. He swallowed and looked straight, his eyes looking over a picture that hung in the hallway of them a few minutes after he won the Stanley Cup for the first time.

He was still in all his hockey gear without his helmet, mouth-guard and gloves. His hair was completely drenched with sweat but his face was grinning from ear to ear. Haley was wearing a pair of dark-blue jeans with rips in them and his jersey, she was in her black UGGS and her face was matching Sidney's, but had tears of joy running down it.

Haley had jumped up to hug Sidney on the ice. He luckily caught her and his arms were wrapped around her hips, hers tightly around his neck with her legs around his waist. Their foreheads were pushed together and were just relishing in this moment, coincidentally caught on camera. The frame had 'true love' written in gold cursive with the frame being black; matching his home colors.

Sidney smiled at the memory and snapped his attention to the door that clicked, signaling that it was now unlocked. Soon after, Haley's face appeared slowly; it was red and flustered with her eyes puffy and also red. Sidney stood quickly, looking at her face that had been wiped clean of make-up and noticed she was wearing one of his t-shirts for a bedtime shirt and a pair of baggy gray sweatpants.

"I'm sorry," He whispered; regret washing over his features as he looked into her puffy eyes- no doubt she had been crying over their fight.

Haley stared at him for a minute and then reached out, pulling him into the darkened room. He quickly wrapped his arms around Haley's waist and pulled her to him. Haley molded her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck, jumping slightly to wrap her legs around his fit waist.

"I'm so sorry," He mumbled against her lips, fusing them back together and slid his hands down her hips, resting them on her thighs as he walked to the bed.

Sidney slowly laid them down as Haley let her legs release and just propped them up on the bed. She pulled away slowly as moved his hands up her body and to rest on her waist, another beside her head.

"Just… talk to me about this stuff, okay?" Haley raised an eyebrow, running a hand through his hair, "It affects me too, you know? This could completely backfire on Clay's part and…"

She trailed off, shrugging slightly. Sidney nodded and rubbed their noses together, "I will."

Haley smiled up to him tiredly and kissed him again, letting her hands trail down and wander underneath his shirt. Sidney slipped his tongue into her mouth with a moan as she raked her manicured nails over his shoulder blades and down his sides.

She pushed his shirt up and pulled away, waiting for Sidney to pull it up over his head. After doing so, their lips met again; this time more innocent.

"I love you," He whispered, his eyes closed as he pushed a hand through her let down hair, his body pushing her into the bed.

"I love you too," Haley whispered back, still dragging her nails over his back, "Are there terms?"

He made a questioning humming sound as he squished his face into the crook of her neck.

"With the friendship thing," Haley restated, "Anything I need to know, from _you_ not Clay?"

Sidney moved his head to look at her with an eyebrow, "He's going to a couple of my games and we're going to a couple of his."

"Anything else?"

He shrugged, "We're on a contract for a year; Clay's just putting it all together and we're going to sign tomorrow when Peyton gets here."

Haley nodded and then glanced to her left hand that was resting on his shoulder, "Baby- if I ask you something, promise you'll be honest."

He nodded, "Promise."

"Is this why you wanted me to wear the ring?" Haley's eyes were wide as they stared at Sidney, "Like…" She shook her head and continued with a breathy, humorless laugh, "Are you… I don't know, marking your territory or something?"

Sidney shook his head, "No, babe."

"Promise?" Haley looked up at him with slight relief in her eyes.

Sidney nodded, "I swear. We're engaged, Hales; let's not hide it anymore, okay?"

"Okay," She replied in relief, almost inaudibly.

**

"You okay?" Peyton asked, raising an eyebrow to a lonesome Haley James.

"Yeah, I'm just tried."

Haley let her eyes shut as the hair and make-up girl continued with her hair. She was about to go onto TRL and was feeling tired from not getting enough sleep the night before; her and Sidney had stayed up watching movies after signing the contract and now she was regretting it.

"Well Haley-Bop," Peyton began, "You have to look alive."

She hummed as her eyes opened. The girl finally finished her hair; it was simple, just straightened with her bangs French-braided to behind her ear. Her make-up was smoky and her lip-gloss was a clear.

Haley stood up and glanced at herself in the mirror, turning to the side and then back again. She was wearing a dark gray linen corset thin-strap dress with a thin black belt around the middle. She wore black chunky bangles and black patent platform pumps.

"You look great, Haley!" Peyton grinned at her, her corkscrew blonde curls bouncing as she turned back to thank the ladies.

"Yeah, thanks guys!" Haley smiled in thanks and followed Peyton out of the dressing room.

Haley walked through the hallway with Peyton and heard music bouncing off the walls, soon followed by the VJ's.

"So you ready?" Peyton asked, glancing at her with an eyebrow raised.

Haley shrugged, "I guess. It's going to be different having Emma and Tim interview me, rather than you."

They girls laughed and Peyton replied, "Well, that was when you were starting out. I'll be in the audience though, so don't worry. Just be yourself; I'll tell you a secret though, I miss being a VJ- it was so much fun."

Haley smiled, "Thanks for being my full-time agent though. You're one of the best friend's I've ever had."

"Oh who are you kidding?" Peyton laughed as they stopped out side of the curtain where Haley would be entering, "I am the best friend you've ever had. Who else would do such a great job of being your publicist _and_ agent? No one, that's who."

Haley laughed and started nervously playing with her engagement ring, "You're right. Thanks."

"Now here's our number two video this week- For The Nights by Hedley!" Emma informed the crowd.

"Haley James will be joining us next on TRL so don't change that channel!" Tim warned into the camera, the crowd cheered as the sound went into the music.

"Alright, I'm going to go sit!" Peyton peeked through the curtain, "Billy will give you your mic, and I'll see you out there! Good luck!"

Peyton gave Haley a quick hug and ventured through the curtain as Haley stayed back. She leaned against the wall and tried to even her breathing, feeling the nerves enter her stomach.

"Ms. James?" She turned her head to see Billy offering the microphone to her, "Your mic and 1:30 until you go on."

Haley nodded to the young intern and let out a shaky breath, smiling to him, "Thanks Billy."

She took the microphone from his hands and held her diaphragm with her right hand. Her phone started vibrating in her pocket and she shook her head slightly, pulling it out and seeing 'text message' sprawled over the screen. She clicked okay and seen it was from Sidney.

'_You'll be great baby! I'm watching and can't wait to see your smiling face.'_

Haley smiled softly and clicked reply, _'Thanks babe. You don't know how much I needed that. Love you.'_

"20 seconds!" Billy informed her, glancing at her cell phone and back up to her.

Haley nodded and turned off her phone, slipping it back into her pocket as she moved closer to the curtain so she could listen to her cue.

"That was Hedley with For The Nights I Can't Remember!" Emma informed, "Great video, even greater band!" The crowd applauded.

"They'll be here next week but right now, can you please help us welcome, Ms. Haley James!" Tim continued as the crowd cheered and clapped.

Haley let out one more breath and looked to Billy while pulling the curtain back.

"Good luck," Billy mouthed, "Your mic is turned on now!"

Haley smiled at the intern and walked through, grinning and waving to the crowd. She climbed down the steps and walked briskly over to the VJ's, hugging both of them and standing beside Emma and in front of the stool that was angled by itself.

"Wow, thanks guys!" Haley said into her microphone, glancing to the crowd and then back to the VJ's, "Hey guys! It's nice to see you again!"

"You too!" Both of the hosts said into their microphones, Emma continuing, "Please, sit!"

Haley stood on her tip-toes to reach the stool with the small back and crossed her legs once she sat down. Emma and Tim both sat down; Emma was wearing a pair of black leggings, an over-sized, off-the-shoulder white t-shirt and a pair of hot pink pumps- her hair was messily curled. Tim was wearing a pair of dark-wash jeans, a white v-neck and black blazer. He was wearing a pair of Nike high-top sneakers and his thick brown hair was mussed into a faux-hawk.

"Welcome again to TRL!" Tim grinned, nervously sliding his hand down his jean-clad leg, "Last time you were here it was when you were first starting out?"

"Thanks and yeah," Haley nodded, "It was when Peyton was still working here."

Tim nodded, "Yeah, I was just interning! I remember that!"

"You handed me my mic when I was here last," Haley remembered, laughing at the memory, "Well you've come a long way then, huh?"

"So have you!" Tim laughed as well, "What are you on now? Your third head-lining tour and your sophomore album hit triple platinum?"

Haley blushed and nodded, trying to hide the grin that was forming on her face, "Yes." The crowd clapped and Haley smiled at them, "Thanks!"

"So your third head-lining tour?" Emma started after the crowd settled down, "How's all that working out for you? Where are you going after New York?"

"It's going well," Haley nodded, shrugging slightly, "Yeah, I had a couple weeks off at the beginning of March and I'm starting back up again; I have a show on Saturday and Sunday here and then from here I go back to Pittsburgh on Monday," She nodded while looking down, trying to remember her schedule, "Um… I'm in Pittsburgh for three days, then I'm back on the road and heading to North Carolina to do a show and interview and then south from there."

She nodded again, looking back up to see the wide eyes of the hosts. Haley laughed while Tim let out a low whistle, "Busy, busy, eh?"

Haley laughed again, "Yeah, seems like it."

"So taking a break from your crazy schedule," Emma looked up from her card and at Haley, "What do you usually do?"

Haley shrugged, "Usually hang out with family and friends, go shopping and what not. You know, normal things. Most often I do things that I can't accomplish on the road, you know?"

Emma nodded, "Do you often get time off?"

"Not really when you're on tour," Haley shrugged again, "But, it doesn't really bother me. I chose this life, right? So, I count my blessings and I don't really take things for granted, you know?"

Tim nodded, "For sure. Actually just last year, you got involved with Habitat for Humanity, correct?"

"Um, actually I've been with them randomly since I was twelve," Haley informed, smiling into the microphone, "But now I'm officially a member."

"What type of work do you do with them as a member?"

"Well, this past November I went to South Africa to help build houses and a school for children and their families," She smiled, "It was a completely different world there and I experienced so many different things. I learned all about their life and how they do things everyday; it completely gave me a new insight. In fact, you guys were with me."

"Yes we were! And we'll be airing the footage next Thursday at ten," Tim grinned and looked into the camera, "It's time for a commercial break, but stay tuned because up next, we'll be playing a game with Haley. Also, we'll have our number one video!"

The crowd cheered as the camera turned off and the producer informed we were off air at the moment. Haley stood up with Tim and Emma to go sign autographs and placed her microphone on the stool.

"Hey guys!" Haley called out to the crowd and grabbed a marker, signing as much posters and CD's as possible.

She moved onto the next bunch of teenagers and started signing their memorabilia as she faintly heard the producer call the time remaining.

"And we're back," Tim informed as Haley finished the autograph and signed another, the camera zooming into her hunched form, "Haley! Haley James, where are you?"

Haley let out a breathy laugh as she put the lid back on and stood up, waving to the fans and making her way back over, picking up her mic, "Sorry!" She lifted herself up into the chair and crossing her legs again.

"Not a problem," Emma laughed, crossing her legs as well and smiling at the singer, "How many did you sign?"

"A couple," Haley smirked, lifting the microphone to her lips again since she rested it on her legs.

"Okay, well- we have a game to play!" Emma informed into her microphone as the producer gave her another batch of interview cards, "Live TV, huh?" Haley and Tim both laughed as she gave a couple cards to her co-host.

"Alright!" Tim began, "This game is called 'Answer as many questions as you can within a minute and a half' and you can pass if you can't answer," Haley nodded and Tim continued, "But if you do you lose the prize."

Haley laughed, "Okay, I'll try!"

"Okay, 1:30 on the timer!" Emma asked, looking at the feedback TV and nodding once it was there, "And… Go!"

"If you could be any animal, what would you be and why?" Tim asked quickly, glancing up from the card to Haley.

"A bird so I could fly anywhere- anytime," Haley said hurriedly.

"Are tomatoes fruits or vegetables?" Emma asked.

"Fruits," Haley replied instantly, looking excitedly to Tim to ask the next question.

"If a person needs eyeglasses, but has no ears- what do you suggest they do?"

"Contact lenses," Haley shook her head, laughing awkwardly.

"Have you ever had braces? And if so, for how long?"

"Yes and two years when I was fourteen."

"If you could change something about yourself, what would it be and why?" Tim glanced at the clock to see they had 50 seconds left.

"My hair because I find it boring."

"What is your favorite color?" Emma asked, reading the question.

"Purple," Haley responded.

"What's your favorite TV sitcom?"

"Gilmore Girls."

"Thirty seconds left!" The producer informed.

"Name 5 important things in life."

"Um…" Haley shook her head thinking as the clock ticked down and she lifted fingers while listing things off, "Family, friends, love, laughter, and… um… music!"

"Who is the person you currently have known the longest?"

"Peyton Sawyer."

The crowd started counting down and the three people started getting anxious as Emma asked the last question.

"What is your favorite curse word?"

Haley turned pink as she looked up to the VJ's and then to the camera, "Can I say it?"

The crowd laughed and Tim nodded, "Yes, hurry!"

"The 'F' word?" Haley laughed, turning an even darker shade of pink.

The buzzer sounded and the three on the stage laughed, "Well done!"

"You answered 10 questions," Tim looked from the producer and to Haley, "Congratulations and you win the prize by not using a pass!"

Haley grinned and pumped her arms into the air in victory, "Sweet! What's my prize?"

"You get to introduce our number one video!" Emma smiled back, winking, "Thanks for coming to the show Haley!"

Haley smiled at the two VJ's, "Thanks for having me!" She turned towards the camera and grinned, "Here's this week's number one video- Crazy Girls by me! Haley James! Thanks for voting!"

The camera showed the crowd and then began showing the video as they went off-air. Haley put her microphone down on her leg and smiled to the VJ's, "That was fun; I'm out breath."

The three laughed and Emma replied, "You did well! Thanks for coming to the show!"

"Of course, thanks for having me!" Haley shook her head, sliding from her seat and giving both of the VJ's a hug before going back to the crowd, signing for the people she missed before heading off stage with Peyton and back into the dressing room.

"You did really well!" Peyton complimented while closing the door, "You didn't look the slightest bit nervous!"

Haley laughed, "Thanks, it was fun."

She pulled her cell phone out and turned it back on while Peyton collected their things. She got three text messages all from Sidney and smiled while reading them.

"You ready to go back to the hotel?" Peyton asked, slinging her tote bag over her shoulder and offering Haley's purse to her.

Haley nodded, looking up from her cell phone as she sent a text back to her fiancé and grabbed the bag, hooking it into her elbow, "Yeah, let's go."

**

_Haley James had an interesting guest appearance on TRL on Thursday where she was spotted wearing a certain ring on a certain finger._

_But what we found odd was there were no questions about Sidney.  
_

_Could this have been planned by her agent? A new rule maybe?_

_Or maybe her boyfriend, Nathan Scott [LA LAKERS] had something to do with this?_

_We'll keep you posted about this &about that ring!_


	7. Half of My Heart

**Chapter Seven**

"I miss you too," Haley mumbled into the phone that lay between her ear and pillow.

"You really did great today, babe," Sidney complimented, "TRL didn't know what hit them."

Haley smiled, her eyes closed, "Thanks."

"Tired?" Sidney asked; Haley could hear him shift as he too lay in bed.

She hummed into the phone, "Yes, but I'll probably get a horrible nights sleep."

"Why's that?"

"Because I go from sleeping with you for two whole weeks to sleeping by myself," She turned to lie on her back, holding the phone with her right hand, "And in a huge hotel bed."

"I'm sorry," Sidney frowned, "I'd fly out there if I could."

"I know," Haley frowned also, putting her left hand in front of her face as she stared at the diamond engagement ring, "How'd your game go?"

"Fine," Sidney mumbled, "We won by three."

"I watched," Haley informed, smirking, "Why do you sound so upset?"

"I didn't get any of them," He mumbled again, "I mean, I'm happy we won of course, but I didn't do anything."

"Baby of course you did!" Haley shook her head even though Sidney couldn't see her, "You assisted in four out of five! You helped get those for your team."

"It's not the same," He stated just above a whisper.

"I know," She sighed into the phone and let her hand fall to rest over the blankets on her stomach.

"Oh well," Sidney shrugged, switching ears as his eyes fell shut after a few moments of silence, "God, I miss you."

Haley smiled and glanced at the time: 12:04AM, "You don't know how much I miss you."

"I think I can guess," He laughed softly.

Haley let her eyes shut as she listened to his slow breathing, "I have to wake up at seven in the morning."

"Yeah?"

She hummed into the phone, "Yup- wake up at 7, leave by 7:30, and get there by 8:15. Once I'm there, I have to get ready which will take the remainder of the time until I get on camera."

"When are you going to actually be on the show?" Sidney asked as he stared at his hotel room in Madison, Wisconsin where he played his game today.

"9:17AM," Haley nodded, "When are you leaving Madison?"

"9AM," Sidney informed, "We're supposed to get to Chicago by 1PM since our game is at 3:30, but it's supposed to rain so we're leaving earlier, just in case. Nathan and Clay are meeting me there."

She nodded again, "Yeah?"

Sidney hummed into the phone in reply, "More publicity crap."

"It'll be fine," Haley mumbled into the phone, "I'll text you and see how things are going."

"Okay," Sidney smiled, "I'll let you get some sleep though babe. I love you."

Haley yawned, "I love you too, baby. I'll talk to you tomorrow; have a good sleep."

"I won't," Sidney laughed, "But I hope you do, sweet dreams."

"You too," Haley smiled and pulled the phone away, pressing the end button before putting it onto the bedside table and shutting off the lamp.

After Haley had woken up, she took a quick shower. She put her hair up in a clip without drying it and then got dressed in a pair of black sweat pants and a simple white v-neck. She pulled on a pea-coat and headed out to the awaiting taxi with Peyton, ignoring the paparazzi.

Once they reached the lot, they got out and scurried into the dressing room, running a bit late. The hair and make-up people started on her, curling and powdering. After they finished, Haley's hair was loosely curled and wisped around her shoulders. Her make-up was light and earthy.

She stood up and moved to the clothing rack, sifting through all the dresses. She finally decided on a one-shoulder white dress. It was ruffled at the trim and gave a crinkled effect to the bottom with a silver-beaded panel at the waist. She changed quickly, only having five minutes left and waited for the make-up and hair people to fix the dress so it sat properly.

After slipping on a pair of silver pumps, Haley followed Peyton and one of the producers to where she was going to enter.

"You'll be great, Hales! 2 minutes," Peyton informed, smiling at her before turning to the producer to get Haley's clip on mic.

Peyton clipped it onto the shoulder of the dress and clicked the button, smiling at the tired singer.

"Thanks," Haley smiled, her glossy lips shining.

"Welcome back!" Haley heard Rachael cheerfully say to the cameras, "Our next guest is a talented singer and made some time out of her hectic schedule to come join us! Please welcome, Haley James!"

The crowd clapped and cheered as Haley made her way onto the stage, the dress she chose swooshing against her thigh's as she moved. She grinned at the audience and waved as she reached Rachael.

The two hugged and Rachael motioned for her to sit at the table. Haley did so and crossed her legs under the oak wood and placed her hands on the top of it, "Wow. I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

The host laughed and turned towards Haley, "Well, thanks for coming! You look great!"

"Thanks," Haley smiled, "As do you."

"Thank you," Rachael smiled, "So you're just busy, huh?"

"Yeah, it's crazy!" The younger one nodded.

"Well, I watched you on Ellen at the beginning of the month," The crowd clapped and Rachael continued, "You have an absolutely amazing voice; it's so unique! And you seem so real and grounded."

"Thank you so much," Haley smiled in appreciation, "I find it fairly easy to be grounded- I have family and I have friends who keep me level-headed, you know? It's good to be around."

"Yes," Rachael nodded, "I mean you're voice is incredibly." Haley began to blush as the host gushed, "When you were younger, did you do any singing lessons or anything?"

"Actually, I was in them for a week," Haley laughed, trying to hide her embarrassment, "I just didn't think it was for me. I pretty much taught myself how to read music and how to play the piano and guitar."

"Wow," Rachael breathed, "Pretty snazzy, Ms. James."

"Thank you," Haley smiled, bringing up a hand to swipe her bangs off to the side, "It took a while, but it was worth it."

Rachael took notice and began to smile, "So I just have to ask…" Haley raised an eyebrow to the host and waited until she continued, "Is that what I think it is on your left hand?"

Haley began to bit her lip to hide her grin as the crowd grew silent. She let out a nervous laugh and turned towards Rachael again, "Maybe- it depends on what you think it is."

Rachael laughed as well and continued while grinning, "Are you engaged?"

The songstress crinkled her nose in excitement and nodded, "Yep!"

The crowd cheered as Rachael stuck out her hand to see the ring. Haley brought over her hand and offered it to the host as she glanced at the ring, "Wow, Haley! That's a gorgeous ring; I've never seen that color gold before!"

"Thanks!" Haley grinned, also staring down at the unique ring, "But I had nothing to do with it."

"Let's show the audience," Rachael smiled to the guest and turned her hand slightly for the camera to zoom in, "It's so pretty!"

Haley grinned and looked at it on the feedback camera as it glistened under the lights. It was a rose gold and had two small peridot's each on the side of a princess cut diamond.

"Are those your birthstone's?" Rachael asked after the camera zoomed back out.

"Yep," Haley nodded, "I told him before that I'd like my birthstone in my engagement ring and he did it. It's perfect."

"How many carats?"

Haley blushed again as she revealed that it was 3.

Rachael let out a low whistle, "Wow, girly. He must really love you… and be rich."

Haley laughed and glanced down at the ring, "Thanks."

"So have you guys thought of a date yet?"

"Um…" Haley frowned while thinking, "We're just really busy right now, so probably when he's done his hockey schedule and I'm done my tour; we were talking about an early fall wedding, so, we'll see what happens."

"Sounds pretty," Rachael smiled at Haley and then turned towards the camera, "We'll be right back with more of Haley James."

**

"Great show today!" Peyton complimented, glancing up to Haley after she got into the limo.

"Thanks!" Haley breathed out, wiping a hand over her forehead, "Didn't know New York can get this hot at night."

"Well the stadium was sold out, Hales! That was crazy energy in there."

"Very," Haley nodded, glancing out the window after the concert she just finished.

They were headed back to the hotel and Haley just wanted to phone Sidney and see how their game was since she couldn't find the time to watch it. She knew they won but it wasn't the same hearing it than it was actually seeing it.

After they pulled up to the hotel, Haley slipped her sunglasses down, even though it was 10:30PM. The doorman pulled the door open as security made a barrier to block the camera flashes and reporters so Haley and Peyton could enter the hotel safely. Haley waved to them and smiled as she walked through the door.

She flipped her glasses up and looked around the lobby as they made their way over to the elevator. Peyton was scanning through her planner/cell phone- it made a ringing sound, signaling she had a text message. After reaching it, Peyton looked up to Haley and smiled.

"So… I know you probably have plans tonight," She started as they entered the elevator and clicked the 7th floor, "But you have to do something."

"What do you mean?" Haley mumbled, glancing up to the digital sign that said they were passing through the 5th floor.

"I know it's 10:30 and you want to call Sid," She began again.

"What is it, Peyton?" Haley grew impatient.

"Nathan's here and wants to have a really late dinner with you," Peyton breathed out and stepped off the elevator once they hit their floor; Haley looked at her with surprised eyes and the agent continued, "Clay sent him after Sidney's game, saying that he wants to show you are friends with him as well as Sid."

"This is ridiculous," Haley sighed, sliding her key card into the slot and opening the door, "It's twenty to eleven and I have to have dinner?"

Peyton nodded, "Please Hales. You could even have dinner at the restaurant downstairs. The paps are waiting for any kind of socialization."

She sighed again, "Whatever. I'm going in sweats though."

Peyton laughed, "Sounds good. I'll text Nathan and let him know you're coming."

Haley nodded and waited until Peyton left the room. She stripped of her red mini-dress she wore during her concert and into a pair of royal blue Juicy Couture sweatpants and a black v-neck. She threw her hair into a messy bun and freshened up her make-up. She brushed her teeth and pulled on a pair of baby blue bailey-button UGGS. After grabbing her matching Juicy sweater, key card and cell phone, she walked out into the hallway and headed down to the ground floor.

Walking briskly across the lobby and ignoring the yells of her name from outside, she met up with Nathan who was waiting at the entrance.

"Hey," Nathan smiled politely, "Sorry for all this; Clay's idea."

She nodded and smiled at him before giving him an awkward hug, "No problem. How are you?"

Nate smirked at her and nodded towards the restaurant, before turning with Haley into the little alcove, "Good- tired with all the traveling. How about you?"

"Oh about the same," She smiled nervously and waited until they reached a table off to the side, but close enough to a window for the paparazzi to take pictures, "Where did you fly from?"

"Chicago," Nate informed and thanked the waiter after giving Haley and him a menu, "I'm going to be there at the end of March for basketball so it was cool seeing it and being tourist-y without the stress."

"Yeah," Haley nodded, looking over the menu and frowning, "I don't know what to get."

"Well," Nathan glanced down at the menu, "How about we try a game, of sorts?"

Haley's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "What do you mean a game?"

"I'll order for you," Nate smirked, "You order for me. And then after we order everything from the dessert menu."

"Deal," Haley laughed and looked over the menu.

After ordering and waiting, their food had finally come and Nathan was staring at his plate while Haley laughed, "What is this?"

"It's a gift from the Gods," Haley informed, cutting a piece of steak and popping it into her mouth, "Yum."

"Yeah, maybe if you're a five year old," Nathan laughed while shaking his head and picking up his fork, digging in.

"How is it?" Haley bit her lip, looking at the yummy, cheesy goodness.

"Excellent," Nate nodded, raising an eyebrow, "Do you want some?"

"Oh no… that's okay, thanks." Haley continued staring and biting her lip.

"Haley," Nathan began to smirk, "That half-eaten steak is looking pretty good."

Haley began to smile and raise her eyebrow, "Some mac 'n cheese for some steak?"

"Deal," Nathan laughed, sliding his plate forward a bit as Haley did the same.

"So how did you and Sidney meet?" Nathan asked after the finished their food and told the waiter to bring them all the desserts.

Haley noticed Nathan seemed to be holding something back and he looked suddenly very tense as he talked about Sidney but she just ignored it, "Um… I was singing the anthem at one of his games and I felt his eyes staring at me intensely the whole time; I mean, I can sing in front of an entire sold out stadium and not be scared," Haley paused, laughing softly at the memory, "And then the moment I saw him, in person-" She shook her head and glanced down at the table, relishing in the memory, "And he was… I- I… I mean I don't know, but I just had this feeling."

"You got nervous?" Nate asked, trying to understand a distant Haley.

"Yeah," She laughed, "I mean I always get nervous _before_, but that time I was nervous _during_- it was scary, and I didn't even talk to him yet! It was just a look."

Haley shook her head and shrugged slightly as she moved her finger around in a circle on the table.

"You guys must be so lucky," Nathan mumbled.

Haley glanced back up at him, raising an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

He shrugged, "Some people search their entire lives for the love of their life, some don't even get close to feeling like that."

Haley nodded, "Yeah, I see your point."

"You're in love with him?" Nate asked quietly, leaning forward on the table slightly after a few moments of silence.

Haley began to smile and lean her elbows on the table, "Yeah. I am."

"_Love is all you need_," Nathan smirked after Haley caught onto the cliché, "Congratulations on the engagement."

"Thanks," Haley beamed and moved back once their waiter placed some dessert on their table; only then did she realize they were closer than she thought at first as she dug into her raspberry cheesecake.

**

_Oh, what is this? Haley and Nathan having a late night dinner at La Bouche; appropriate enough. Diner's say they were talking quietly and comfortably with one another._

_Scott was seen entering the hotel around 10PM on Saturday, meeting up with James after she got back from her busy day and had changed. _

_Where was Nathan's new best friend and Haley's fiancé, Sidney Crosby you may ask? Skating his way to a victory against the New Jersey Devils._

_Watch out Sid, Nathan Scott looks way too comfortable with you new fiancé Haley James- tie the knot quickly!_

_--_

**_A/N: hey guys! so here's the next chapter. chapter eight is already done &the beginning is my most favorite that i have written for this story so far. I hope you guys liked it &please please please review!_**

**_on another note, i'll be updating my other story, '_Somewhere I Belong_' tomorrow. so check it out too if you haven't already! _**

_**thanks for reading guys, seriously- makes my whole day. :)(L)**  
_


	8. Fall To Pieces

**Chapter Eight**

Sidney slammed the magazine down on Clay's desk as he entered the agent's office, "You told me it would work out, Clay! This is not working out!"

"Whoa there," Clay looked up from his computer and raised an eyebrow to his client, "Take a breath and tell me what's going on with your _indoor_ voice."

Sidney glared at his agent and continued with a slow, low tone, "Okay, first read the cover; just read the cover, Clayton."

Clay slowly looked away from the fuming hockey player and then down to the random gossip magazine that looked worn out on top of his paperwork. He grasped the flimsy paper and scanned his eyes over the cover, seeing a picture of Haley and Sidney on the red carpet of the charity ball. There was a black zig-zag line down the middle of them and then a thumbnail picture of Nathan in the middle. The title read 'Torn between Two Lovers!'

Clay raised an eyebrow and glance up at Sidney who was pacing back and forth, "Buddy, you know it's not true- why are you all worked up?"

Sidney stopped pacing and sighed, looking at his agent with tired eyes, "I know it's not but turn to page 21 anyway."

Clay flipped through the pages and found 21 easily. On the left side of the middle of the magazine was a picture of Haley and Sidney after his win last Tuesday night, hugging and kissing each other. On the right side was a picture of Haley hugging Nathan in a lounge clothes and the background looked to be the hotel she was staying at while in New York.

Furrowing his eyebrows together, he skimmed through the article which talked about the dilemma Haley was going through with Sidney and Nathan. He scoffed after reading a part about how Haley and Clay used to have a 'thing' as the article called it. Beside that part had a picture from a year ago- Clay had his arm wrapped around Haley's shoulder and was bringing her body closer to his as they walked through what appears to be a mall, but was actually an arena. They both had smiles on their faces and it looked completely innocent- she had on Crosby's jersey for Christ's sakes.

"This is bullshit!" Clay shook his head, flicking the magazine on his desk and pushing away from his desk as he looked back up to Sidney, "Sid, it says that _her and I_ dated as well- so don't pay any attention to it."

Sidney shook his head and stared at his agent under his knitted eyebrows, "Why was Nathan there?"

Clay looked taken aback and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Why was Nathan at Haley's hotel in New York?" Sidney rephrased his question as he spoke slowly.

Clay shook his head slightly, "He flew there after your game."

"My game ended early," He spoke low and slowly, trying to calm his enraged nerves, "The other team forfeited; why was he there at 11PM?"

Clay stared at his young client, "There is a time difference between Chicago and New Yor-"

"By an hour," Sidney cut off, "My game ended at 3:45, it takes two hours to get there from a flight, I know. He could've had dinner with her at a more basic time than 11 at night. Her show didn't start until 9."

Clay swallowed nervously at his anger, "I don't know what you're getting at Sidney. Do you honestly think Haley would do something like this?"

"No, I don't," Sidney shook his head quickly, "But Nathan-"

Clay shook his head, "Nathan's not trying anything, Bud."

"And you know that for sure?" The hockey player scoffed, leaning down on Clay's desk as his hands gripped the edges.

"Oh, come on," Clay rolled his eyes, "He knows she's with you- he wouldn't try anything."

Sidney stood straight again as he shook his head as he began to pace back and forth, "I don't trust him."

"It shows," Clay mumbled. He let out a sigh and tried to think of a way to calm Sidney, "You're publicly engaged now, Sid. This is showing bad press on him, not you."

"Yes it is!" Sidney boomed, turning sharply to his agent, "Don't you see, Clay? The more he's with her, the more stupid I look! Not to mention Haley, who's looking like another one of those two-faced Hollywood girls! This was supposed to be giving us better coverage, Clay! It wasn't supposed to start a scandal!"

Clay remained quiet as his eyes looked back down to the magazine and then to a frustrated Sidney, "Sid…"

"What if I start losing my endorsements, huh?" Sidney shook his head, "This isn't what I signed on for!"

"Sidney, listen!" Clay interrupted.

"Fix this, Clay!" His client warned, "You either fix this or you can find yourself another 43 million dollar client!"

Sidney turned quickly and headed out the door.

**

"Okay, just lift your arm up slightly," Haley did as she was told, making sure not to move the other parts of her body, "Perfect."

The camera flashed and she grinned in thanks at the photographer. She was currently doing a photo shoot for People Magazine and was sprawled on an old-fashioned white couch.

"Five minutes while I reload!" The photographer announced and the make-up and hair people scurried over to Haley as she sat up, "Haley, next outfit please!"

Haley nodded and stood up going to the cut-off area where the wardrobe lady was and took the next outfit from her already out-stretched hand, "Thank you!"

She grinned and walked to the tent-closet and got Peyton to unzip the dress she was wearing now. Haley pulled over the white Marilyn Monroe inspired dress and fixed the halter straps. She stepped out and stood in front of the mirror for the wardrobe lady to prop and prim her.

After she was done with wardrobe, the hair girl touched up with a cordless three-prong and spritzed some hairspray into her hair, pulling back her bangs to a puff. The other girl put more vibrant red lip-stick on Haley's plump lips and a little cover-up to cover some of the shine that had made its way through the fifty pounds of cover up that already adorned her face.

Once she was done, she headed over to the set and stood in front of the blank screen, waiting for direction.

A couple more pictures later, they were done and were looking over the proofs. The photographer smiled and pointed to one where she was looking straight, the camera looking up at her from down beside her waist. She had an open-mouthed grin on her face and the wind machine they had used was blowing her curly hair around.

"That's gorgeous!" Peyton and Haley gushed.

"It's easy to take perfect pictures with such photogenic and gorgeous women!" The French photographer beamed, winking at Haley.

The interview and photo shoot with People Magazine had taken longer than expected as Haley finished and said her goodbyes with Peyton escorting them out to the awaiting limo. Haley slid in and felt relieved to just be wearing her UGGS rather than the pumps she's been wearing for 6 straight hours.

"I have time for a nap when we get back to the hotel!" Haley clapped her hands together and yawned for effect.

Peyton laughed and continued staring at her business phone, "Yeah, you do! I have to have a video-call with Clay; yay!"

Haley smirked, rummaging through her oversized Betsey Johnson bag for her phone, "Lucky for you."

She located it and pulled it out, seeing it was flashing red. Her stomach dropped after seeing thirteen missed calls from 'fiancé' (Sidney) and three text messages.

'_Where are you?'_

'_Text me when you can.'_

'_I really need to talk to you, baby!'_

Haley swallowed nervously after hitting speed dial number 2 and pressed it to her ear frantically.

"Hales?" Sidney's voice came through on the third ring.

"Sidney?" Haley's eyebrows furrowed together, "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

He stammered and Haley's stomach dropped, thinking the absolute worst.

"Who are you with?" Sidney started, "Are you okay?"

His voice had calmed down some and Haley's concern turned into confusion, "I'm with Peyton, I'm fine. What's going on, babe?"

He sighed, "I just needed to hear your voice."

Haley's shoulders slumped as she returned Peyton's confused look. She shook her head slightly, "Is that all, Sid?"

Sidney stayed silent for a moment, "Yes."

Haley's expression turned to stunned, "Really? You called me _thirteen times_? And then sent me three texts just because you needed to hear my voice?" She shook her head as Peyton laughed out loud, "You gave me a freakin' heart attack, Sidney! I thought something horrible happened!"

"Sorry baby," Sidney mumbled as he heard her angry voice through the speaker.

"Why?" Haley asked, shaking her head again.

"We'll talk when you get home tomorrow," Sidney mumbled again, feeling like a child that got caught sneaking a cookie right before dinner, "Sorry baby."

"You're unbelievable," Haley laughed after a moment, "Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"Not exactly…"

"Hold on, we're just getting out of the limo," Haley mumbled and followed Peyton through the limo door. The paparazzi shouted and asked questions, taking pictures quickly as Haley moved into the hotel doors and then speaking into the phone again, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Sidney mumbled, "How was your interview thingy?"

"It was fun," Haley smiled and walked into the elevator with Peyton, "The pictures look great."

"Did they ask about us?" Sidney raised an eyebrow.

"Of course they did," Haley laughed again, "Come on, we just got _'engaged', _this is like crack to them."

Sidney laughed a little and then grew quiet as Haley reached her hotel room and waved to Peyton before disappearing being the door.

"Did they ask about Scott?"

Haley raised an eyebrow at his sudden change in voice, "…Yeah."

"What did they ask?"

"The basic questions," Haley flopped down on her bed that was made up while she was out, "I told them that we first met at the Charity Ball and you and he were friends first like we discussed in the meeting last week."

Sidney nodded but remained silent.

Haley sighed, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I just…" Sidney started, his voice lowering to a whisper, "I just miss you, is all. I can't wait to have you in my arms tomorrow."

"You have no idea," Haley smiled at the thought, "I miss you so much, Sid."

Sidney's smile grew into a smirk, "So what are you wearing?"

"Uh right now, just a pair of black track pants and a white t- oh, you're gross!" Haley gasped, a blush creeping up her neck and landing on her cheeks as she shook her head against the bed.

"Come on, babe!" Sidney whined, "I haven't kissed or hugged you since Thursday morning! I'm withering away here!"

Haley laughed and made a kissing sound.

"That's not the same!" He whined again.

"And fooling around on the phone is?" Haley shot back, the blush never leaving her cheeks.

"It's something!"

"And so was that kiss!"

"Liar!"

Haley's laughter died down some and she smiled, "God, I miss you."

"One more sleep," Sidney informed.

Haley nodded, "You're probably not going to recognize me when I come home."

"Why?"

"Getting my hair done, remember?" Haley informed, picking up a piece of hair from her shoulders.

"Oh yeah," Sidney breathed out, "I don't know why you won't tell me."

"Because it's not fun that way!"

"Yes it is," He responded in his best persuasive voice but Haley didn't buy it.

"Nope, you're just going to have to see it when I get there tomorrow."

"Are you going to be back in time for my game?"

"I don't think so," Haley frowned, "But I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"You better. I've missed having my personal cheerleader."

"Oh it was one year in high school!" Haley scoffed and laughed, "I've turned in my uniform, babe; sorry."

"And what a shame that is," Sidney laughed as well.

"Oh hush up, you!" Haley smirked, "I'll be there for your Wednesday game though!"

"That's only because Nash will be there," Sidney teased.

"I'll share the cheer," Haley responded wistfully, "But after your Wednesday game, you get to come to North Carolina with me; that'll be fun."

"Yeah for two nights," Sidney frowned, "Then we're apart again."

"For one night!" She smirked, "Then we'll meet up again in Florida. We can be those old married couples that lounge on the beach by their personal beach house and just retire."

"Sounds good to me," he smiled.

After a few moments of silence, Haley broke it, "I love you."

Sidney grinned, needing to hear those words, "Baby, I love you so much."

Haley grinned and bit her lip, excitement washing over her body knowing that she'll be home tomorrow.

_**_

_Rumors getting to Crosby? _

_Sources say Sidney Crosby had a dispute with agent over the alleged affair between Haley James [fiance to Crosby] and Nathan Scott._

_Could this put an end to their relationship right after James announced their engagement this past Friday? Hopefully the scheduled interview next week between the power couple will reveal more than what has been already._

_Also, sources for Haley James have stated that she spent the night with Scott in her New York hotel room; has Ms. Haley James fallen from America's sweetheart status to follow in the footsteps of actress such as Lindsay Lohan and Britney Spears?_

_We'll keep you posted._

_--_

**_A/N: Hey guys, so here's the next chapter! hope you guys love it! sorry Nathan hasn't been in it so much, but he'll be in it soon enough. :)_**

**_P.S. '_Somewhere I Belong_' has been updated &i hope you all go check that out as well!_**

_**thanks for everyone who has read this story it means alot to me! :)(L)**  
_


	9. I Wanna Love You Forever

**_A/N: hey guys, just saying this chapter gets a slightly bit sexual. :) so just giving you a heads up._**

**

**Chapter Nine**

"You look…" Peyton stared at the new hair-do Haley sported, "_Different_."

Haley's grin began to fall as she realized the look on her agents face, "Is it that bad?"

"No- no, it's not that," Peyton immediately responded, shaking her head quickly, "It's just…"

"Different?" Haley finished, turning her head from side to side as she looked at her hair, "Good different? Bad different?"

"You look like…" Peyton paused again thinking for a moment before snapping her fingers and a look of triumph passed over her face, "Senior year!"

Haley's face twisted in confusion, "I like look senior year?"

Peyton laughed and nodded, "Like you _did_ in senior year."

Haley's eyes furrowed as she looked in the mirror again at her reflection, "I guess I kind of do…"

The newly dark blonde locks fell to the middle of her back, thanks to the extensions that were glued in. She ran a hand through her hair, loving the feeling of the thick permanent curly hair.

The hairdresser came back and smiled at her, "Like it?"

Haley nodded, "I do. Thank you, Venus."

Venus waved a hand, "Oh no problem, my pleasure."

Haley bit her lip and glanced at her hair again; it did look like it was back in high school- but now that her face had aged a little since her time back in school, it went well and didn't look like her hair weighed more than her own body. She smiled and looked at Peyton.

"Ready?"

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, our flights in about two hours, so we should get going."

After paying the bill, they moved past the paparazzi that clicked pictures frantically over the new hairstyle and got into the black town car with tinted windows.

After quickly stopping at a coffee shop to get some food, they made their way to the airport and were soon back to Pittsburgh. Haley sighed after she got out of the plane and looked around at the familiar place.

After getting their luggage, they made their way out of the airport and into a taxi. Haley glanced at the time and then looked out the window sleepily. Her hair appointment took all day- 8AM to 6PM and Haley overly tired from her eventful weekend.

It was close to 1AM as Haley went up the elevator in Sidney's apartment building. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the mirrored wall, the gold dimmed lighting making it hard for Haley's eyes to focus. The ding had sounded, signaling that she had reached the 8th floor and stood straight as she walked out and down the hall, stopping at the last door.

After Haley had unlocked the door and got in, she locked it back up and left her suitcase in the hallway. She kicked off her UGGS and walked in silently, biting her lip and glancing at the open bedroom door where she could clearly see Sidney's sleeping form in the darkness.

Haley felt her way to the bathroom and took out her contacts, washing her face and brushing her teeth with the toothbrush she kept here. After turning the light out, she ventured back into the kitchen and placed her purse on the table.

Once she tiptoed into the bedroom, she changed into one of Sidney's shirts and pair of his boxers which slid low on her hips. Haley once again tiptoed over to her side of the bed and slid in the best she could with his body laying in the middle.

Feeling the sudden movement, Sidney's eyes fluttered open as Haley lifted his arm to rest over her waist. He grinned tiredly and hurriedly brought her closer, breathing in her scent.

"Hales," Sidney breathed out, snuggling into her hair.

Haley smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulder, pulling her body flush against his, "I missed you."

Sidney hummed and nodded, "I missed you too."

They stayed quiet for a couple minutes, just holding each other. Sidney pulled his face away from the mess of hair and raised an eyebrow through the darkness, trying to see her hair, "You're hair…"

Haley let out a sigh that was mixed with a laugh, "Yeah, it's curly and longer."

Sidney brought his hand up and ran his fingers through, feeling the thin tracks that were glued, "Do you like it?"

She smirked, "_I_ do."

"It's not brown anymore," Sidney noted, seeing the lighter locks that were shining in the moon light, "Blonde or…?"

Haley nodded, tracing his jaw and chin with her index finger, her eyes following her movement, "Blonde, it's dark though- not some bleach blonde. Peyton thinks it looks like how I had it in senior year."

Sidney smiled softly after a few moments of silence, "You're beautiful babe."

Haley smiled at his whisper and raised her eyes to meet his, which were no longer drooping with lack of sleep. Her bottom puffed out a little as her heart pounded with love and her eyebrows knit together, a small knot forming in her throat.

"What's wrong?" He continued to whisper as he stopped raking his hand through her hair and cupped her cheek.

She frowned and her nose flared slightly, a weird prickling in her eyes as the lump in her throat ached.

"I just missed you so much," Haley whispered almost inaudibly, shrugging slightly.

Sidney frowned and pulled their faces together, kissing her passionately. His nose grazed her cheekbone as he deepened the kiss and felt the tear streaks. His eyebrows furrowed together as the feeling of distress washed over him and he wrapped both his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against him.

Haley pulled away when lack of air seemed to be a problem and tilted her forehead back as Sidney began to trail kisses from her jaw down to her neck and collarbone. She moaned quietly as he bit down on the hollow part of her neck and began sucking; no doubt there would be a mark tomorrow. He moaned back and ran his hands down her hips and to her thighs, pulling one up to hook around his waist as he rolled himself over her body and pushed her into the mattress.

Haley ran a hand through his hair, keeping it on the back of his neck and the other one running down his bare shoulder and trailing her nails down his back, "Sidney…"

Sidney stopped nipping and sucking at the base of her throat; he ran a hand down her thigh and palmed her bottom lightly while the other one pushed her shirt up slightly, caressing the soft, toned flesh of her stomach. He pushed himself up her body and to mesh their lips back together, both moaning at the wanted contact.

Haley arched her back to his and let her leg fall from his waist as he slid his lower body over hers. Sidney pulled away, only to take the shirt off her body and then fused their lips together again. He slowly ran a hand down the top of her rib cage where her bra would be sitting and then over, grasping at the sensitive skin lightly and causing a moan to escape Haley's throat.

"God," Sidney moaned against Haley's lips, running his tongue along the roof of her mouth as he covered both her full breasts with his large hands, once again pushing her into the mattress with his weight.

Haley pulled away slowly, her breath rigid and her heartbeat three times the regular pace. Sidney gripped her lightly again before taking his hands away and one trailing to her hip- another resting on her cheek; he leaned down, kissing her once and letting their chests meet as well as their foreheads.

Sidney tried to slow his breathing and bring the blood from his groin to the other limbs of his body. Haley's eyes remained closed as she too tried to calm herself after feeling his excitement. She continued to trail her nails up his sides, to the front of his hips and up to where his bellybutton was.

"You don't know how much I missed you," Sidney whispered, shaking his head slightly against hers, "I couldn't concentrate on anything."

Haley's breath was still slightly excelled as she smiled, "And you don't know how many times I just wanted to fly back here to be with you."

"Probably about as many times as I thought about flying to New York to be with you," Sidney smirked and lifted his chin to kiss her forehead before connecting them again.

Haley ran her hands up his back and to his shoulders, bringing him closer and snuggling her face between his muscular shoulder and neck, "I just needed to be close to you."

Sidney nodded against her head and pushed her harder into the mattress with his weight. Haley brought her body closer to hers and pulled her head back from his neck, looking into his eyes. Sidney smiled at her and kissed her lips lightly. Haley brought their lips back together in a more heated kiss and slipped her tongue into his mouth.

He raised his eyebrow at his fiancé's actions; she hardly made the first move- always waited for Sidney to deepen the kiss, but he complied willingly. Her hands slipped from his shoulders and down his back, nails scraping along his ribs and down to the boxers he wore. Haley played with the waist band as Sidney moaned into her mouth.

She slipped her hand passed the waist band and down to his already hard member. Sidney lightly bit down on her tongue and let out a louder groan, bucking his hips into hers with the feeling of her hand on him. She gripped him lightly as she slowed their kissing down.

Sidney's breath grew shorter and he pulled his tongue out from her mouth, "_God, Haley_…"

Haley smiled lazily and started to stroke him, letting out a long quiet breath as Sidney found a way to push her even more into the mattress.

The first time she did this, she was nervous as hell. They were eleven months into their relationship and a week prior they had the discussion about Haley's choice of waiting until marriage; Sidney had predictably stalled their make-out sessions on account of not wanting to pressure her or feeling like she had to do stuff.

This just made Haley want to do more; feeling that Sidney respected her decision was almost like a turn-on for her. Obviously she still wanted to wait, which only made her feel guilty for when she stopped things.

Now, almost two years into their relationship Sidney had learnt her boundaries and respected them. Haley enjoyed fooling around with her fiancé and no longer has to stop things when she thinks they've gone too far because Sidney just knows.

"Hales," Sidney breathed out through clenched teeth, ducking down and resting his face in the crook of her neck. He brought his hand up and cupped her breast, massaging it in tune with their other movements, "Fu…"

He trailed off, not clearly stating the word as he continued to thrust his hips to meet the rhythmic motion of her hand. Haley kissed the tense muscles in his neck and his shoulder, using her free hand to drag her nails over his tightened abdominal muscles.

Sidney's breathing grew more rapid and Haley felt the hot moisture against her neck as well as the rougher squeezes of his hand on her, "God Haley, I love you… I missed you so God damn much."

His pants made his last sentence come out in groans, which made Haley hardly know what he was saying- but she caught a few words to form the sentence together.

Sidney's muscles tensed and he let go, Haley's hand and the front of his boxers covered. Haley blushed lightly and continued to stroke him as his hips bucked while calming down. Sidney's breath was relaxing a little as he took deep breaths, listening to the sound of Haley's quickened heartbeat.

He pulled away from her neck, his eyes droopy as he looked over Haley's face. A smirk was evident on her face and his eyes gave it back as he ducked down and kissed her.

After Sidney had cleaned up and put on a pair of fresh boxers, he got back in bed with Haley who had wiped her hand clean with the Kleenex that was next to the bed. She was still shirtless and was lying on her stomach, her head on Sidney's bicep and an arm draped over his waist.

"Are you asleep?" Haley whispered unsure of the presence of her fiancé.

"Yes," Sidney smiled softly and whispered back, his eyes closed. Haley smiled against his arm and placed the hand that was draped over his waist, flush against his ribcage and let her thumb run over one of the panels of muscle that covered his ribs.

After she didn't say anything, he opened one eye and then closed it, "Baby, how could I possibly sleep with you thinking so loudly?"

Haley smiled again, "Sorry."

He yawned, "What's going on, babe?"

Haley shrugged and bit her lip. Sidney opened his eyes and moved his head to get look at her straight on, "What's on your mind, Hales?"

Haley shifted her eyes upwards to meet his and shrugged again, "I'm just thinking about when we're going to be apart again."

Sidney frowned, "Don't think about that stuff. We're together now."

Haley let out a sigh and swallowed before responding, "I don't want to leave you again."

"I don't want that either," Sidney sighed and rubbed his nose with hers, "We have to do a couple interviews tomorrow, but once we get home how about we have a movie day?"

"With cheesecake?" Haley pouted, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

Sidney laughed, "You know I can't eat that when I'm playing babe."

"Okay," Haley nodded, "But I can."

He laughed and nodded, "With cheesecake."

Haley leaned over and kissed her fiancé sweetly before settling back to her previous position. Sidney closed his eyes again and then opened them after a moment. Haley was still tense and she was biting her lip.

"Tell me."

Haley's eyes flashed back up to his, "What?"

"Tell me what else is going on in that pretty little head of yours," Sidney smirked, rubbing their noses together.

She bit her lip and shrugged slightly, her voice cracking as she continued, "I feel bad."

Sidney's eyes widened slightly and he pulled away to look at her better, "About what, babe? What just happened?"

Haley shook her head quickly, trying to rid the terrified look on Sid's face, "No, not at all. I feel bad about the tabloid's…"

Sidney's eyebrows furrowed together, "It's not your fault."

Haley swallowed the knot in her throat and whispered, "But it feels like it is-"

"It's not!" Sidney interrupted, "It's my stupid agent; don't you dare say it's yours."

"I just need you to know," Haley shook her head against Sidney's bicep, "It's not true, none of it. I don't know why they keep doing this and I don't know how we're going to make it work with Nathan when everybody is so set on me cheating- and oh my gosh, I just feel so bad, all the time."

Sidney ran his fingers through Haley's hair as she let out frustrated sobs into his chest, "I know baby, I know."

"I don't want to wait."

Sidney's forehead wrinkled with confusion as Haley pulled her tear-streaked face away from his chest, "Wait for what, baby?"

"I don't want to get married in the fall," Haley shook her head.

Sidney raised an eyebrow; having a fall wedding was her idea and now she didn't want it?

"What do you mean, Hales?"

"I want us to get married sooner," Haley revealed.

Sidney swallowed his excitement and tried to read through this. He blinked and looked away from her face and down to her engagement ring that was sparkling on his ribcage.

"Sidney," Haley caught his eye again, "I want this- I know you wanted a summer wedding, so let's have it. I want us to start building our relationship as man and wife," Sidney looked into her eyes for any sort of wariness but they showed none, "Let's get married in the summer baby."

He bit his lip and continued looking in her eyes, "Are you sure? I mean 100% positive you want to do this?"

Haley nodded and stared back, "I want this. I want you- I want everything… with you, Sidney."

Sidney paused for a moment and then nodded, "I want everything with you, too."

--

_Oh, what do we have here? Haley James was spotted leaving the Venus & Mars Hair Salon earlier this week in New York  
sporting blonde curly longer hair._

_What brought this new change on? Get this._

_Looking back, Nathan Scott [Rumored Boyfriend] only dates blondes.  
Coincidence? We think not._

_Good job James, we commend you.  
_

_On another note, but not entirely- Sidney Crosby [JAMES FIANCE] and Haley have been rumored  
to attend a Laker's game later this week in Florida. Can you say **AWKWARD**?_

_We can't wait to read the long awaited interview on the newly engaged couple,  
scheduled to be out in the APRIL addition of In Touch magazine. How about you guys?_

_We'll keep you posted while you wait!_

--

_**A/N: Hey guys, so hopefully you still love me! i know i used some lines/ideas from NALEY on the show, but i wanted to tie in the whole Naley understanding of the waiting until marriage with S & H. **_

_**P.S. i've updated my other story, '**_**Somewhere I Belong**_**' so go check it out please!!**_

_**oh &another thing. I posted on my other story as well: has anyone seen or heard of **_**Real World/Road Rules challenge**_**? i'm thinking about making a fan fiction based on that, but just wondering how many people actually know about it &will understand it? so if you guys know about it, just let me know. :)**_

_**thanks for reading guys! **_


	10. I Told You So

**Chapter Ten**

Haley's eyes fluttered open as the morning sunlight streamed through the window. Sidney's arm hung loosely onto her waist as his head snuggled under his pillow and made a slight groan as she slowly flipped onto her back, but still continued to sleep.

She sighed and glanced at the clock; 11:45AM.

Haley's eyes widened in shock to how late they slept for; she stretched her arms and yawned before slowly removing Sidney's arm and standing up, grabbing one of Sidney's shirts before walking out into the hallway and closing the door silently.

After going to the bathroom, she went into the kitchen and opened the fridge to start making some brunch for her and Sidney. Once seeing nothing edible in there, she moved to the pantry also seeing nothing.

"Did Sidney not go shopping?" Haley mumbled aloud, before shaking her head and grabbing the notepaper and pen; she started scribbling some groceries on the paper and adding some stuff that she wanted.

Haley glanced to the clock on the stove; 12:05PM. Her stomach growled and she pouted, not wanting to wait any longer for Sidney to wake up.

She crept back into the room before seeing that Sidney had flipped onto his back and was in the middle of the bed. Haley smirked and jumped up onto the bed, stepping up to his hips and jumping up and down.

"Sidney!" She called out, "Wake up!"

Earning a loud groan, Haley continued to jump which caused Sidney to pull a pillow over his head.

"Baby, wake up!" Haley tried again, jumping a little harder.

Sidney groaned loudly again, "No! Let me sleep!"

"It's after twelve!" She protested, "I'm hungry and we don't have anything here!"

"Then you go back to sleep, too!" Sidney called out while flinging the pillow off of his head. Haley shook her head and he nodded sleepily.

"No," She shook her head again and stopped bouncing, "Get up with me."

"Come back to bed with me," Sidney shot back and smirked.

"Get up with me."

"Come. Back. To," Sidney hooked his hands under her knees and pulled, making her fall and sit on his stomach, "Bed with me."

Haley made an 'oof' sound while falling and pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, "Not fair."

"I'm a hockey player," Sidney scoffed, "I don't play _fair_."

Haley narrowed her eyes in a pointed manner, "If you don't get out of bed right now and come to the grocery store with me, I'm not going to kiss you at all today."

He stared at her for a moment and shrugged, gripping onto her hips, "That's fine. I've dealt with longer- I don't think one day will kill me."

Haley smirked and leaned forward to kiss him. Sidney reached up but Haley pulled back before he got closer.

Sidney's eyebrows furrowed and then he swallowed, "Oh, it's going to be like that?"

Haley shrugged, "One day won't kill you."

Sidney set his jaw, "I thought you were bluffing."

Haley laughed, "I don't bluff."

"Give me a kiss," Sidney pouted, puckering his lips.

Haley smiled and leaned forward again, acting as if she was actually going to kiss him but then pulled away again. He sighed in frustration and flopped back onto the bed.

"Not fair," Sidney complained, blinking his eyes.

Haley blinked her eyes in innocence, "I'm a singer babe," Her mouth slowly twitched up to a smirk, "I don't play fair."

He scoffed at her silently, narrowing his eyes, "That doesn't even make sense."

"I don't care," Haley shrugged, leaning down and hovering her lips above his, "But if you don't get up," She whispered, looking between his lips and darkening eyes, "You won't get anything."

Sidney tried to quickly kiss her, but Haley pulled away and smirked at him. He huffed and sank back into the bed, trailing his hands down her boxer-clad thighs, "I'd get up but someone is sitting on me."

**

After Haley got dressed in a pair of black yoga pants and a white loose-fitting v-neck; she tied her newly dyed and extended curly blonde hair up into a messy bun that sat on the top of her head as well as a pair of Marc Jacob black Aviators. It was warm for March in Pittsburgh, nearly being 15°C and sunny- meaning they didn't have to wear jackets.

Sidney wore a pair of light blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a white random logo on it. His hair was natural as it fell lightly onto the top part of his forehead and he also had brown Aviators.

Once they emerged from Sidney's SUV, Sidney grabbed onto Haley's hand and walked in front of her while they both kept their heads down to ignore the clicking cameras and shouts. Haley flashed them a quick smile before the couple reached the entrance and made their way in.

Haley grabbed a cart and started pushing while Sidney took the list as they made their way to the produce section.

"I'll push, you pick," Sidney advised, moving behind Haley and passing her the list.

Haley nodded and gave a quick kiss to his puckered lips. After finishing in the produce section, they moved onto the next and were finally in the frozen dessert section.

"Yum," Haley licked her lips as she looked at the different types of ice cream, "I say we get chocolate, strawberry _and_ moose tracks."

Sidney blinked, "I don't know how you eat like this and look like that."

Haley placed her hands on her hips and scoffed at him, "Don't complain."

"I'm not," He protested and smirked, "I just want to know where you put it."

Haley laughed and turned around to grab the ice cream, "I work out."

"Ha!" Sidney rolled his eyes, "You came to one of the workouts with my team and within the first ten minutes of the warm up you laid down and didn't move for the rest of the two hours!"

Haley placed the cartons in the metal basket part and scoffed, "That was so not a warm up!"

"We were stretching."

"I didn't feel well that morning!" Haley continued to protest and stepped in front of her fiancé, "Besides, I don't need to work out."

"My point exactly," Sidney laughed, placing his hands on her hips and leaning down to give her a quick peck, "If I eat that while I'm in season, I have a cramp for a week."

Haley smiled brightly at him and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him, "I guess it's just talent then."

"I think so," Sidney winked and kissed her one more time before pushing the cart again, laughing as Haley continued to place three different cheesecakes and frozen apple-turnovers in the cart.

After shopping, they paid and ignored the magazines with their faces on the cover. Sidney grabbed the seven grocery bags and went to the SUV with Haley trailing closely behind, the reporters and photographers shouting the whole time.

"Is it true you're pregnant, Haley?!"

"Sidney, how do you feel about the public engagement and the rumors continuing?!"

"No comment," Sidney mumbled, popping open the back and pushing the bags in.

"Come on!" One of the reporters called out, "Give us an answer! Are the rumors true, Haley? What will you do with the baby?"

"I'm not pregnant!" Haley scoffed back, getting into the door Sidney opened for her.

Sidney closed it and went around, ignoring the calls and got in, starting the SUV up and then pulling out quickly. Haley sighed and looked in the side mirror at the people getting into their cars and driving after them. Shaking his head, Sidney bit his lip and focused on the road.

Haley frowned slightly and reached over, taking his right hand off the steering wheel and interlocking their fingers, "I love you baby."

Sidney glanced at her and then back to the road, smiling slightly, "Love you too."

The rest of the car ride was silent. They finally reached their destination and headed up to Sidney's loft.

"You do the freezer and fridge," Sidney suggested as they placed the bags on the island-countertop, "I'll do the pantry?"

"Sounds good," Haley mumbled and reached into one of the bags and separated everything.

"What are you thinking about?" Sidney asked over his shoulder while he put some cereal away.

Haley shrugged, "What makes you think I'm thinking?"

"You're silent, for one," Sidney smirked, "So what's going on, Haley James?"

She shrugged again and put the ice cream containers into the empty freezer, "I don't want to start a fight."

"So don't," Sidney shook his head in confusion, "Why do you think this will start a fight?"

"Because I'm just thinking and it sounds harsh in my mind," Haley informed, placing the apple turnovers into the top shelf of the freezer before starting on the fridge, "It's nothing, drop it babe."

"Tell me," he stated after a moment of silence.

Haley sighed and looked over at his stern and confused face. She bit her lip and shrugged, "I don't want to say I… I told you so, but…" She lifted one shoulder and gave him a soft pointed look.

Sidney raised an eyebrow, "Told me so what?"

She licked her dry lips, "Clay's idea," Haley mumbled, "Yeah, not the brightest."

Sidney sighed heavily and dropped his shoulders, "Haley-"

"I mean, I don't want to tell you I told you so, but really?" Haley gave him a pointed look, "But now apparently, I'm pregnant and to top it all off, Sid- I don't know who the father is."

Sidney stared at her, narrowing his eyes at her sarcasm, "Clay's fixing it."

"Oh, is he now?" Haley rolled her eyes and turned back to put the milk into the fridge, "Thought I'd have to go see a doctor for that."

"Haley, Clay's going to fix it!" Sidney stated in a matter-of-fact way, "I'm making him fix it." Haley rolled her eyes again and stayed silent as she put the eggs away. Sidney sighed and watched her, "Haley."

"Yeah?" Haley mumbled, adverting her gaze from him and busied herself with some butter.

"If Clay can't fix it," Sidney began, "I'll fix it. I'll fix everything."

"Then why haven't you already?" Haley asked, her eyebrows furrowing and she shrugged in confusion, "This is getting worse, Sidney! I'm looking like a two-timing slut!"

"Baby," Sidney started before Haley cut him off.

"Fix it, Sidney!"

"Clay's trying!"

"I don't want Clay to fix it!" Haley raised her voice to match his, shaking her head, "I want my fiancé to fix this! I want my fiancé that told me everything was going to be fine! You promised me, Sidney!"

Sidney stayed silent; this was much like the conversation he had with Clay, but without the impending tears. Haley has cried over this way too much within the last month then she had over their entire relationship.

"Nathan is a cool guy," Haley blinked the forming tears away and shrugged, "And it's putting bad press-"

"What?" Sidney interrupted his fiancé.

"This whole thing isn't just putting bad press on _us_, baby. Nathan is getting it too!"

"Nathan is an asshole, Haley."

Haley blinked in confusion, "What? No, he's not."

Haley and Nathan had gotten along great when they had dinner in New York. He wasn't acting in anyway an asshole.

"Yeah he is, Haley!" Sidney stared at her, "He's rude and obnoxious! I don't want you hanging out with him."

"Ha!" Haley let out a breathy, humorless laugh, "You should've thought of that before you agreed to Clay before speaking to me!"

"I don't care anymore, Haley! I told you I'm sorry about that!" He shook his head, raising his voice, "You're not hanging out with him! I'm telling Clay that it's just between us now, I don't care! You're not going to hang out-"

"Excuse me?" Haley interrupted him, "You can't tell me what I can do, Sidney! If I want to hang out with someone, I'm going to hang out with them."

"Oh, so you _want_ to hang out with him?" Sidney shot back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't do that," Haley shook her head, "That's not what I meant."

"It sure sound-"

"Don't, Sidney! I'm with you," Haley interrupted, lowering her voice, "_I'm with you_, I'm engaged to you, I'm going to marry _you_! I don't want to be with anyone else, so don't twist my words around."

"Whatever, I don't want to talk about this right now," Sidney shook his head and sighed, walking past Haley and into their bedroom, closing the door behind him.

**

_Spotted: Haley James and Sidney Crosby at a local grocery store in Pittsburgh. _

_Sidney looked not as happy as Haley did, who flashed a smile for the camera's while being dragged by her fiance.  
Really, Sidney? Isn't that a little too possessive? _

_Following their short stop in Pittsburgh, they will be heading down to North Carolina later this week,  
for their first interview together as an engaged couple._

_From there, sources say they will be going to Florida for a Laker's game.  
We still think it'll be way too awkward for this new possessive Sidney._

_What do you guys think?  
We'll be keeping you up to date._

--

_**A/N: Hey guys, here's the new chapter! the next chapter is going to be kind of short, but the one after that is the interview! so stay tuned. :) **_  
_**thanks for all my reviewers last chapter, means so much to me.**_

_**P.S. please go check out my other story, '**_**Somewhere I Belong**_**'. **_

_**another note, i maaaayyy, yes i repeat MAAAY put this on hiatus just until i finish '**_**Somewhere I Belong**_**'. it depends on how well this story is doing in comparison to the other one over the next few chapters.**_  
_**but i really want to finish '**_**S.I.B**_**' so i can post my NEW story.**_

_**oh yeah, that's right, MY NEWWW STORY!! :) **_

_**it's very different from what i usually write, but it's fun literally. ;)**_  
_**oh you'll understand it when &IF i post it.**_

_**that being said, i just want to state again that it's just a possibility that i'll put this on hiatus. i've been managing pretty well with both stories, so we'll just see. **_

_**thanks for reading! review please. :)**_


	11. With You, Without You

**Chapter Eleven**

Sidney walked out of their bedroom an hour later, in search of Haley. He turned down the hallway and glanced into the living room before noticing she wasn't there. He raised an eyebrow and turned around, heading into the kitchen.

"Haley?" Sidney called out, hoping for a response.

"I'm having a bath!" He heard back.

Sidney sighed softly before going to the bathroom door and knocking, "Mind if I come in?"

"If you're going to yell and complain- yes," Haley called back, "If you're going to talk and be an adult then no."

Sidney let out a low breath, just in case any more frustration was left before twisting the knob and stepping into the dark room; candles were lined around the tub and Sidney instantly knew Haley was in here to relax.

The room smelt like lilac and strawberries; a weird mixture but Sidney loved it because it smelled like Haley.

"I'm glad you went with the last one," Haley whispered, turning her head slightly as it rested on the back of the big tub so she could see her fiancé a lot better.

"I am too," Sidney revealed and took a seat on the floor beside the bath, resting his elbows on the wall of it, "I'm sorry I told you not to hang out with Nathan."

Haley shrugged the bubbles and water moving around her, "I'm not going to lie and say that it didn't bother me, but it would've been better if you at least asked."

"I still shouldn't have done it," Sidney shook his head, reaching forward and cupping her cheek with his hand, "It wasn't fair to you."

"I'm sorry I brought it up to begin with," Haley apologized back, "I shouldn't have brought it up the way I did, I mean."

"I'm sorry I twisted your words around," Sidney revealed, "I didn't mean to baby, it just hurt me."

"And I'm sorry that I hurt you," Haley frowned, "I don't like fighting with you."

"I hate fighting with you," Sidney shook his head, "And I'm sorry… that you're pregnant."

Haley laughed and shook her head, "Way to ruin a moment, Sid."

Sidney chuckled and shrugged, "It's what I do."

"You're ruining my relaxing bubble bath," Haley informed, raising an eyebrow to him.

Sidney smirked and leaned forward, bringing their faces closer so he could give her an innocent kiss, "You love when I do though."

"True," Haley smirked too, raising her hand to his neck and kissing him again.

Sidney pulled back after a moment and sat down again, leaning his chin on his forearm that rested on the wall of the tub, "So you want to get married sooner?"

"If you do," Haley nodded, moving her legs and making the water move again.

"You know I do," He replied, smiling at her, "When though?"

"I'm not done touring until September," Haley frowned, "But I have a weekend off when at the end of May, beginning of June."

Sidney nodded, "We'll go over the schedule."

"I was thinking…" Haley smirked.

"Never a good sign."

Haley scoffed and splashed some water at him, "Like I was saying; I was thinking and we should have a theme to our wedding."

"A theme?" Sidney scrunched his face up, "Really?"

"Yeah! You don't like the idea?" Haley frowned again.

"No, it's just… A themed wedding?" Sidney laughed.

Haley shrugged, "It doesn't have to be like prominent; just the colors will match and all that."

"What kind of theme do you want?" Sidney asked, absentmindedly scratching the side of his head.

Haley shrugged again and looked down at the bubbles, "I don't know. It was just a thought- if we have a theme though; I want us both to compromise on it."

Sidney nodded slowly, "What kind of theme do you want us to compromise on?"

Haley laughed and turned her gaze back to her fiancé, "I'm not going to answer that. You tell me one and I'll tell you one and we'll mix it together to form a compromise."

"So tell me."

"You first," Haley smiled.

Sidney shrugged, "It'd be cool to tie in my team somewhere."

Haley nodded, "Of course. So we can do our colors black and gold."

"Does your plan have black and gold in it?" Sidney raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't really have a plan," Haley admitted, "I just wanted you to have some input in before I go all bridezilla."

Sidney laughed, "Smart idea baby."

"Thank you," Haley grinned and looked towards the bubbles again, "So we're getting married in a little over two months?"

"Yeah," Sidney breathed out, "You ready for that?"

"I'm ready for anything if it involves you," Haley smiled softly at her fiancé.

Sidney smiled at his fiancé and leaned forward, cupping her cheek with his hand and bringing their faces together again before kissing her passionately.

"Sidney!" Haley squealed against his lips as she felt his hand slide down her neck and chest.

**

"Welcome to North Carolina!" Clay smirked at the couple as they approached him outside the airport.

"Hey Clay," Sidney mumbled, holding tighter onto Haley's hand.

Haley raised an inquisitive eyebrow to her fiancé before shaking her head and turning to Clay, "Hey, when did you get here?"

"This morning," Clay nodded and walked with the couple as they headed towards a limo. They gave their bags to the driver and got in, while Clay continued, "I had to go over some things before the interview tomorrow."

Haley nodded and leaned against Sidney, who continued looking out the window and draped his arm over Haley's shoulder and down the front of her, his hand resting on her stomach.

"You okay, Sid?" Clay asked, staring at his client.

Sidney shrugged and Haley answered for him, "He's not feeling that well."

"You okay to do the interview?" Sidney nodded without looking at his agent and continued staring out the window.

Haley scrunched her eyebrows to the agent who just shrugged back. She felt the thick tension between the two but ignored it, for Sidney's sake.

They reached the hotel and got in, ignoring the reporters and photographers outside the doors. Clay checked them in and went up to their floor, talking to them about their schedule.

"And then tomorrow there will be a wake up call for seven," Clay informed, stepping into Haley and Sidney's hotel room and tipping the bell-hop, "So be ready to go by eight, since we have to be there for nine. Um…" Sidney flopped down on the bed while Haley talked with Clay, "Peyton is meeting us in Florida, right?"

Haley nodded, "She was supposed to be here, but she got caught up with TRL stuff. She'll be with us in Florida though."

"When are you leaving for Florida?" Clay asked, checking his planner.

"Tomorrow night and we're meeting you there Saturday night, right?" Haley asked, looking between the planner and Clay's eyes.

Clayton nodded and scribbled something down on the already messy journal, "Yeah. Then Sunday evening you guys are going to the Laker's game."

"Yep," Haley confirmed, looking over her shoulder to see Sidney already passed out, "Alright, so on a friend level right now; what's going on with you and Sidney?"

Clay snapped his eyes up to Haley and raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think something is up?"

Haley laughed, "Do you honestly think I'm blind?"

Clay cocked his head towards the door, "Hall, please?"

Following Clay out into the hallway, Haley raised an eyebrow, "Going to tell me now?"

"The rumors are really getting to him," Clay sighed, "He knows they're not true but he seriously freaked out on me."

"Yeah, we had a little fight about them when I got home," Haley nodded, sighing as well, "They're bugging me too, but-"

"He threatened to fire me, Haley."

Haley furrowed her eyebrows together, "He threatened to fire you?"

Clay nodded with raised eyebrows, "He told me if I didn't fix it then I'll be looking for another 43 million dollar client."

Haley breathed out, "Wow."

"I feel bad, you know?" Clay mumbled, scratching the back of his head, "I thought this would all work out, but it's only causing bad press."

"Well," Haley tried to release the tension, "For right now. Maybe it'll all pass over when Sidney and I get married."

"Yeah, maybe…" Clay trailed off.

"We'll figure it out," Haley tried again, "I'll talk to him though before the interview, just in case they ask and he gets work up."

"Yeah, that won't be good."

"Or help the situation," She added.

"I'm sorry Hales," Clay frowned, "For what this is doing to you and Sidney."

"We're okay," Haley nodded, "I mean, if we can get through this, we'll be able to get through anything right?"

"Right," Clay agreed, twitching his lips into a quick smile, "Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow morning- remember eight sharp! Just hang around the hotel for tonight, order room service- go crazy."

"Lobster for me then," Haley winked, reaching forward and hugging Clay before turning towards the door, "Clay?"

"Yeah?" Clay responded, turning around slightly as he walked towards the elevator.

"Sidney's just hurt right now," Haley nodded, "You're one of his best friends."

Clay sighed and nodded slowly, "Thanks Hales. I'll see you tomorrow morning- have a good night."

"You too," Haley smiled and gave him a soft wave before going into her and Sidney's room.

_**_

_Wow, yet another awkward moment seen between Haley James and Sidney Crosby as they walked through North Carolina's airport.  
'They weren't being all touchy-feely like usual,' A source comments._

_Hmm, what could that mean? MORE trouble in paradise? We haven't seen Nathan Scott and Haley James together in quite some time,  
could that be making James sad?_

_Oh well, you two will be reunited later this week! Just try to be civil with Sidney there, Nate.  
Good luck to the Laker's who are playing a game tonight._

_And good luck to Sidney and Haley who have some explaining to do in their interview!_

--

A/N; hey guys, so here's the next chapter. i know, i know it's short! but next chapter will be the interview, so i hope you'll forgive me. :)

i update 'Somewhere I Belong' so hopefully you'll all go and check it out.

thanks for reading &i hope to read some awesome reviews from you!


End file.
